Soulmate
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Vous aimez les histoires d'amour? et celles des âmes-soeurs? Et bien venez donc découvrir vos personnages préféré liés d'une manière ou d'une autre grâce au destin! Ceci est un recueil dont le nombre de chapitre n'est pas déterminé ni même les couples qu'il y aura! Il y aura surement plus de rare-pair qu'autre chose.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je reviens non pas avec un simple Os ou une fanfic, mais un Recueil! Oui un recueil sur Haikyuu et surtout sur le thèmes des âmes-sœurs! **

**Je préviens qu'il y aura différent couple, connu ou non, commun ou non, populaire ou non... Chacun des Os sera indépendant de l'autre donc ils pourront avoir certain couple en fond en commun mais rien d'autre! Chaque Histoire sera à prendre à part donc pas besoin de les lires tous si un seul vous intéresse! **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

**Unmei no ito**

Tous le monde à quelqu'un qui l'attend quelque part, quelqu'un qui sera comme une partie de vous. Comment faire pour le trouver? Rien de plus simple, il suffit d'attendre que le fil du destin s'attache à votre petit doigt pour montrer le chemin.

Les âmes sœurs sont toutes reliées par ce fil rouge! Certains peuvent passer leurs vies sans le voir, d'autres le voient dés leurs plus jeunes âges, certains le distingue avec clarté et d'autres encore ne peuvent le voir que partiellement. Des fois seul une de deux personnes peux le voir. Il arrive que l'ont soit en couple depuis des années avec son âme-sœur sans en être sûr, et des fois il peut arriver que ce soit une personne qu'on ne peut pas voir en peinture. Il arrive que certains rejettent ce lien. Cela arrive rarement mais c'est possible.

On peut aussi rencontrer son âme sœur plusieurs fois sans que le fil n'apparaisse du premier coup, on peut ne jamais le rencontrer car la personne vie très loin et que le fil rouge soit tout de même apparut. Tout le monde espère voir ce fil accroché à leur doigt et les mener vers la personne aimé, mais celle qui ne le voit pas ne finit pas forcément malheureuse. Elle peux se marier, avoir des enfants mais il y aura toujours un manque chez eux.

Venez découvrir leurs histoires à eux:

Sugawara x Iwaizumi

Hinata x Atsumu

Yachi x Kuroo _(En cours)_

* * *

**Avant de vous lancez dans l'aventure je voulais prévenir qu'il n'y a pas de bêta lecture, donc il risque d'y avoir des fautes que je n'aurais pas corrigé, pardonner moi d'avance! Ensuite je ne sais pas encore combien d'Os il vas y avoir et sur qui. Si Vous avez des propositions soumettez les moi, on sait jamais!**

**Merci à Ahriall qui a relut mes deux premiers OS et qui m'a donnée des conseils!**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis toujours dans le respect et la bienveillance! Merci!**


	2. Unmei no ito (Iwasuga)

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ce petit ****recueil****, Il porte donc sur le fil du destin qui serait censé lier deux personnes entre eux! On commence avec Iwaizumi et Sugawara, un couple trop peu connu à mon goût alors qu'il est si doux!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

**Unmei no ito**

Oikawa n'avait pas encore vue le fil rouge apparaître mais il se demandait souvent qui était la personne qui lui était destinée. Quand il était petit il pensait qu'Iwaizumi était son âme sœur et qu'il se marierait avec, mais en grandissant il avait compris qu'il l'aimait comme un frère et cet amour là était réciproque. Il s'était promis de se le dire en premier si l'un voyait son fil du destin, c'était pour ça qu'il ne fut pas étonné quand Iwaizumi rentra dans sa chambre pour le lui annoncer. Par contre ce qui l'étonnait c'était sa tête d'enterrement.

« Tu devrais être heureux Iwa-chan !

-Je le suis. Murmura-t-il.

-Menteur. Souffla le plus grand.

-C'est mes parents qui vont mal le prendre, je pense, je n'ose pas le leur dire...

-Pourquoi c'est quelqu'un de ta famille ? Tu va devoir faire dans l'inceste ? Plaisanta le châtain.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu veux pas arrêter de raconter des conneries plus grosse que toi Shittykawa !

-Iwa-chan est méchant ! J'essaye juste de te remonter le morale !

Il gonfla ses joues et tourna la tête sur le côté pour montrer qu'il boudait, mais intérieurement il était légèrement angoissé, pourquoi son ami avait peur de la réaction de ses parents ? Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une personne bien plus vieille que lui, ou alors bien plus jeune. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un prisonnier ou d'une personne en conflit avec ses parents. Il se retourna de nouveau vers son ami d'enfance qui était au pied de son lit, la tête posé sur le matelas un bras sur son visage.

« Tu l'as rencontré où ?

-À la finale entre Karasuno et Shiratorizawa...

-Quoi ! Ce fait un mois et tu me l'a pas dit !

Un mois qu'Iwaizumi avait découvert qui était son âme sœur et il ne lui avait rien dit ! Oikawa se sentit vexé du peu de confiance qui lui accordait. Attendez ! Il l'avait rencontré à la finale... Et si il avait attendu si longtemps pour lui dire c'est qu'il craignait sa réaction à lui aussi, non ? Tooru le regarda horrifié.

« Ton âme sœur est Ushijima ! Se révolta t-il.

-Non ! Mais ça va pas la tête !

Il en fut soulagé, profondément soulagé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si son hypothèse était vrai après tout Ushijima était la personne qu'il excrétait le plus dans le plus dans le monde. Même Kageyama était très loin derrière et pourtant il était en deuxième position mais il l'accepterait quand même si c'était l'âme sœur d'Hajime comme quoi il était une personne vraiment bienveillante.

« Et comment est-elle ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Belle, un teint de porcelaine, un peu plus petite que moi, un très jolie sourire. Elle peut-être effrayante quand elle veux mais ça ce voit que c'est une personne foncièrement gentille.

-Iwa-chan est déjà complètement gaga de sa personne destinée. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Cela lui valut un coup sur la tête, il se renfrogna en se plaignant qu'il était trop violent avec des larmes aux coins des yeux. Son ami ne s'en soucia pas, mais ses joues étaient rouge d'embarras prouvant que son ami avait visé juste.

« Vous avez déjà eu un rendez-vous ?

-Non.

-Rassure moi, tu es allé lui parler au moins ? S'enquit-il.

-Je te rappelle que tu étais avec moi ! Est-ce que tu m'a vu parler avec quelqu'un ?

Tooru ne savait pas s'il devait exploser de rire ou se lamenter sur la timidité de son ami. Il était évident que si la personne en face ne faisait pas le premier pas alors le pointue risquait de finir célibataire pour le reste de ses jours. Il l'avait déjà vue parler avec des filles qui lui avaient fait une déclaration et il s'était bien moqué de lui sur ses bafouillement et ses paroles sans queue ni tête. Mais il s'agissait tout de même de son âme-sœur et donc son bonheur dépendait de leur mise en couple, Oikawa n'allait sûrement pas laissé son ami déprimé car il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller la voir! Foi d'Oikawa il les pousserait dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Mais la première question et qui était elle ?

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu la connais ?

Son ami haussa les épaules tout en secouant la tête dans à peu près tous les sens et se grattait l'arrière du crâne sans prononcer le moindre mot. Traduction : il la connaissait au moins de vue, et c'était déjà ça, car ainsi il pouvait savoir à quelles endroits il l'avait vue le plus souvent. Peut-être connaissait-il son nom et son prénom.

« Et comment elle s'appelle ?

oOoOo

À Karasuno les entraînements se faisaient plus intensif, tous le monde peaufinait ses points fort et travaillait ses points faibles. Bien que ce soit le week-end tout le monde s'était levé tôt, les nationales approchaient à grand pas et ils n'allaient sûrement pas baisser leur garde maintenant.

Daichi s'inquiétait depuis quelques temps certain de ses joueurs étaient dans la lune, à commencer par Hinata mais Yachi avait dit qu'ils en parleraient tous les deux, puis il y avait Yamaguchi qui regardait son petit doigt avec angoisse. Il se doutait qu'il avait du rencontrer son âme-sœur ou tout du moins que le fil était apparu. Et puis il y avait Sugawara qui malgré leur fulgurante victoire avait l'air déprimé.

Il décida de parler avec son première année, ce serait sûrement le cas le plus simple pour l'instant, il attendit tout de même la fin de l'entraînement pour aller le voir, d'habitude Koushi s'en serait chargé mais il n'était pas sûr que celui-ci ait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Yamaguchi avait trois ballons dans les mains et s'apprêtait à les ranger avant de s'arrêter pour contempler son petit doigt.

« Yamaguchi. L'interpella le capitaine. »

Ce dernier sursauta et lâcha ses ballons qu'il voulut rattraper rapidement, Sawamura en attrapa un et Ennoshita qui n'était pas loin leur apporta le dernier.

« Désolé capitaine. S'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Et bien tu es sur que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, oui bien sur...

-Tu sais tu peux nous en parler. Lui fit gentiment remarquer Chikara.

Ce dernier avait aussi été interpellé par le comportement étrange de ses coéquipiers, et il avait lui aussi voulut lui en parler. S'il devait être le prochain capitaine il se devait d'agir comme tel, écouter les malheur de ses camarades et les aider à les régler en faisaient partit.

« Je..Non, rien. Je vous assure tout va bien. Bafouilla le plus jeune.

-Tu as ton fil rouge qui est apparut n'est ce pas ? Tenta doucement le capitaine.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser vers ses pieds une moue contrite au visage, oui le fil était apparut récemment et il savait même de qui il s'agissait mais il n'en avait pas parler à la personne concerner il ne savait même pas si celle ci voyait le fil, mais il était persuadé que non. Voyant bien qu'il ne dirait rien de plus et ne voulant pas l'obliger à parler . Sawamura et Enoshita se regardèrent avant de soupirer à l'unisson.

« On ne t'oblige pas à nous en parler mais sache qu'on est là si tu as besoin.

-Merci capitaine. Souffla-t-il.

-Bien fini de ranger et va te changer. »

Il s'exécuta et partit laissant ses deux aînées un peu inquiet, de tout façon s'il ne voulait pas en parler ils ne pourraient pas l'aider. Puis d'un commun accord ils se retournèrent pour regarder Sugawara. Ce dernier n'avait, à proprement parlé, pas changer de comportement, mais pour quelqu'un d'observateur il était facile de voir que quelque chose clochait. Et contrairement aux premières années, il serait difficile de lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit.

« Je te laisse t'en charger capitaine. »

Daichi expira bruyamment, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte avec le passeur mais il fallait bien qu'il s'y colle. Il était sûrement la personne la plus proche et donc celle plus amène de lui faire cracher le morceau mais malgré ça il allait devoir ramer avant d'avoir des aveux en bonne et due forme. Il allait attendre de pouvoir être juste tous les deux sur le chemin du retour.

Entre les deux amis le silence s'étalait depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Asahi à un croisement. Sawamura était tendu et Sugawara s'en était rendu compte mais il ne voulait pas non plus aborder le sujet alors il avait pris le partit de se taire. Quand le brun pris une grande inspiration il sentit que la conversation allait avoir lieu donc il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Alors quel université a tu choisi Daichi ?

-Ah... euh, et bien je ne sais pas encore. Dit il déconcerté.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher, surtout que Kuroo a sûrement envie que tu vienne habiter avec lui à Tokyo. »

Sawamura rougit jusqu'à la racine, c'est vrai qu'il avait découvert que le chat était son âme sœur durant le camp d'entraînement et que ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâcher d'une semelle à enchaîner des sous-entendu les plus embarrassant les uns que les autres. Ils ne sortaient pas officiellement ensemble car la corbeau avait voulut se laisser du temps pour apprendre à le connaître mais il devait avouer qu'il ressentait déjà des sentiments à l'égard de Tetsuro, et ce dernier avait l'air de vouloir concrétiser leur lien. Ils s'échangeaient souvent des messages enfin c'était plus souvent le grand qui monologuait et Daichi répondait qu'à ceux qu'il trouvait pertinent. Il était sûr que la vie n'allait pas être triste avec le centrale loin de là.

« Au faite tu t'es enfin décidé à officialiser les choses ou tu attend encore ?

-Je.. J'en ai parler avec mes parents...

-C'est déjà un début, et qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Ils ont trouvé ça merveilleux et veulent le rencontrer. Ils ont déjà tout un projet d'avenir pour nous en tête. »

Les parents du capitaine avaient vraiment été enthousiaste, ils avaient même fait un repas de fête le jour même. Ils lui avaient posé pleins de questions et quand il avait montré une photo du chat, sa mère avait remercier les dieux que son fils se soit trouver un aussi beau partie, puis elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de l'inviter aux prochaines vacances. Son père lui avait fait toute une liste d'universités de la capitale puis des immeubles où les appartement ne seraient pas trop chère.

Pour couronner le tout, il ne savait pas comment, ses parents avaient déniché le numéro de ceux de Kuroo et ils échangeaient souvent. Ça avait eut le don de faire rire Tetsuro, bien sur ses parents lui laissaient tout de même le choix pour son avenir, mais il savait qu'ils espéraient qu'il fasse le bon.

Perdu dans ses pensés il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivé au croisement où Sugawara et lui se séparaient. Koushi le salua et s'engouffra rapidement dans sa rue, Daichi se tapa le front il s'était complètement fait avoir, son ami était fourbe et il savait qu'il avait fait exprès d'embrayer sur ce sujet.

Le vice capitaine devait avouer être un peu jaloux. Lui n'avait même pas échanger une seule parole avec son âme-soeur. À la fin du match de qualification il avait voulut aller le voir mais ce dernier avait semblé vouloir partir le plus rapidement possible. Sugawara savait que celui-ci était au courant, leur regard s'était croisé avant que le brun ne disparaisse. Iwaizumi avait simplement fuit.

oOoOo

« Tu es liée à Mr Refreshman ? Cria Oikawa. »

Hajime leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait du s'attendre à ce genre de réaction. Il acquiesça tout de même et Tooru fit une petite moue dubitative.

« Même s'il est dans l'équipe adverse il semble être un bon gars. Je suis sur que tes parents l'apprécieront.

-Peut-être... soupira Iwaizumi.

-Tu leur en as parlé ?

-Non. J'ai même pas encore parlé à Sugawara, comment veux tu que j'en parle à mes parents ? »

Iwaizumi devait bien avouer qu'il avait tout de même peur de la réaction de ses parents. Sugawara était un homme... C'était de plus en plus fréquent les pairs avec des personnes de même sexe mais il y en avait encore certains qui pointaient du doigt l'homosexualité. Si jamais ses parents n'approuvaient pas ? Est-ce qu'il serait capable de tourner le dos à sa famille pour son âme-sœur ? Pour l'instant il préférait avancer doucement et la première chose à faire était dans parler avec le principale concerner...

Oikawa fit une moue boudeuse. Hajime était vraiment stupide parfois. Il regarda le brun qui abordait un air défaitiste. Tooru avait envie de hurler... Son meilleur ami savait qui était son âme-sœur et il ne bougeait pas le petit doigt... lui aussi aimerait pouvoir savoir avec qui il était lié !

« Bien, Lundi soir on va à Karasuno !

-Sûrement pas !

-Iwa-chan tu va pas rester comme ça s'en rien faire ?

-Je vais y allez mais toi tu reste chez toi ! »

Oikawa gonfla ses joues. Il voulait voir comment son meilleur ami allait si prendre pour se déclarer, voir même filmer ça pour le montrer à Matsun et Maki, histoire de rire un peu. Maintenant il allait devoir faire ça discrètement, et c'était pas son fort... c'était pas sa faute si tout le monde le remarquait partout, il était tellement beau en même temps !

Hajime fronça les sourcils en comprenant ce que son ami avait en tête. Ça allait être assez compliqué comme ça pour qu'en plus il y ait une fouine qui vienne l'espionner. Il le prit par le col faisant glapir Tooru.

« Tu n'a pas intérêt à me suivre Kusokawa ! »

Iwaizumi regrettait presque d'en avoir parler à son ami, d'un autre côté il avait été le seul à qui il pouvait se confier. Il était son meilleur ami après tout... Puis de toute manière dans vingt-quatre heure, s'il avait de la chance, Matsun et Maki seraient au courant eux aussi. Dans leur petit groupe d'amis Iwaizumi était sûrement le seul à garder les secrets des autres... C'était une des raisons pour laquelle ils se confiaient tous à lui. D'ailleurs Takahiro lui avait parlé de son lien avec Issei, et malgré les apparences, Hanamaki était timide et n'osait en parler avec leur ami... Hajime se doutait que Matsukawa était parfaitement au courant mais que la situation l'amusait grandement.

Est-ce que Sugawara s'était, lui aussi, rendu compte de leur lien à eux ? Il est vrai qu'ils avaient échanger un bref regard à la fin du match mais ça ne voulait rien dire... c'était peut-être parce que lui l'avait fixé que le corbeau avait tourné la tête vers lui, non ? Après tout le gris serait déjà venu lui parler s'il avait appris pour leur lien. Quoi que lui même ne l'avait pas fait...

Il ne savait pas et ça l'angoissait. Il était possible qu'il soit au courant depuis plus longtemps mais ne voulait pas d'Iwaizumi... Penser ça l'affecta, il sentit un peu seul d'un coup. Il pouvait arrivéerque des gens rejette le lien... et bien qu'on pouvait vivre heureux ça ne l'empêcherait pas de souffrir d'un amour non réciproque. Il regarda son doigt comme pour s'assurer que le fil était toujours entier. Il soupira en voyant qu'il était intacte.

Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à ce lien avant. Il n'était pas comme Oikawa, obsédé par avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Lui tout ce qu'il avait en vue était de faire les études qu'il faut pour devenir professeur de sport, puis obtenir un emploi dans un lycée. Bien+sûr il ne comptait pas chambouler ses projets, mais maintenant il devrait prendre en compte Sugawara dans tous ça... Enfin si le garçon acceptait d'être lié à lui.

« Iwa-chan, fit Oikawa, ne te prend pas trop la tête pour l'instant. Tu verras bien sur le moment. »

Tooru le regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude. Iwaizumi lui décrocha un léger sourire. C'était pour ces moments la qu'il restait ami avec le châtain. Celui-ci le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive et sa soulageait Hajime d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'épauler de temps en temps.

Il le remercia à demi-mot et finit par se lever. Il rentra chez lui d'un pas las. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et aller voir Sugawara. Il avait déjà bien trop attendu.

oOoOo

Sugawara était allongé sur son lit. Il avait tendu sa main en l'air, regardant le fil rouge enrouler autour de son petit doigt s'envoler vers l'extérieure. Il se demandait si Iwaizumi lui en voulait de lui avoir volé sa dernière chance de monter à Tokyo pour le tournois de Volley-ball. Était-ce pour ça qu'il n'était pas venue le voir et qu'il avait enfuit ?

Koushi avait été prés à aller le voir, laisser ses coéquipiers savourer leur victoire et lui aurait passer la soirée avec le pointue... Mais Iwaizumi s'était carapaté ! Ce jour là Suga avait eu terriblement mal, il était resté avec son équipe et pendant que certains dormaient dans leurs assiettes lui n'avait fait que jouer avec sa nourriture.

Il ne voulait pas aller à Aoba josai et passer pour un idiot. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fuis... Il entendit des petits coups à sa porte, et une douce voix lui dire qu'il était l'heure de manger. Sugawara se leva pour aller dans la cuisine où sa mère l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Ils vivaient que tout les deux et se confiait tout. Il lui avait parlé de Iwaizumi, et de sa déception qu'il ne soit pas venue lui parler. Elle avait tenté de le réconforter, lui disant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas voulut le déranger, qu'il viendrait sûrement le voir plus tard. Malheureusement ça faisait un mois et le brun n'était toujours pas venue le retrouver.

Sa mère ne savait plus quoi lui dire, elle n'abordait pas le sujet. Quand Koushi retourna dans sa chambre il se demanda si finalement en parler avec Daichi ne serait pas la bonne chose à faire. D'un autre côté son ami avait son lot de problème à régler, et puis quel conseil pourrait-il lui donner ? Kuroo en voyant le lien n'avait pas fuit lui, bien au contraire !

oOoOo

Le lundi Iwaizumi regardait l'heure défilé avec une lenteur exagéré. Sa jambe tremblait, indiquant sa nervosité. Aujourd'hui il allait le faire ! Il irait à Karasuno et irait voir Sugawara, à ce moment là il lui annoncerait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs et ensuite il lui proposerait d'en parler...

Ça sonnait bien mais les phrases d'approches qu'il trouvait était toutes plus rasoir et nul les unes que les autres... Quand la cloche sonna enfin la fin des cours, il sentit son estomac se tordre. Peut-être que ce serait mieux s'il allait le voir un autre jour, non ? Il perdait tout son courage... c'était pitoyable.

Il rangea ses affaires et commença à sortir lentement de la salle. Oikawa était au courant qu'il devait aller à Karasuno, donc il ne l'attendrait pas pour rentrer chez eux. Il sortit donc du lycée et avança vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il se sentait tellement angoissé qu'il ne remarqua même pas que trois têtes bien connue semblait le suivre, il ne les vit même pas monté dans le même bus. Le trajet ne fut pas extrêmement long, Hajime avait même l'impression que c'était bien trop rapide. Il descendit du bus et regarda ce qui lui restait à marché pour arriver au lycée de Karasuno.

Il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient de la gelé. Ses mains étaient moites et sa respiration saccadé. Non il n'allait pas y arriver, il devait prendre le prochain bus, voir même rentrer à pied. Quand il se retourna il se figea. Devant lui se trouvait Oikawa, Matsukawa et Hanamaki. Tous son stress s'envola en un instant pour faire place à la colère.

« On peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ? Grogna t-il.

-On est venue te soutenir ! Fit Oikawa.

-Juste pour t'encourager. Rigola Matsu.

-Et te voir galérer. Ajouta Maki avec un petit sourire. »

Il allait les tuer ! Ces enfoirés l'avaient suivit, il s'en doutait pour Oikawa mais les deux autres...Non en faite ça ne l'étonnait pas. Ils venaient juste se fendre la poire. Il passa à côté d'eux furax sans leurs adresser un seul mot de plus.

« Tu vas où ? Demanda Oikawa.

-Je rentre chez moi abruti ! »

Tooru lui bloqua alors le passage en tendant ses bras et hurlant un « non » tonitruant. Iwaizumi fit un léger pas en arrière sous la surprise. Son ami d'enfance avait ce regard sérieux comme pendant les matchs, c'était déstabilisant de le voir ainsi en dehors du terrain et surtout adressé à lui.

« Ça fait déjà un mois ! Alors maintenant tu vas bouger tes fesses en haut de cette colline et allez parler à Monsieur Refreshman ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hajime se sentait pris en faute par Oikawa. Iwaizumi soupira, il était vraiment un lâche et il fallait que ce soit Tooru qui lui remette les idées en place... il se tourna à nouveau vers la pente. Issei et Takahiro le regardait avec un sourire encourageant, toute trace de moquerie effacé.

Il avait vraiment envie de se mettre une claque. Il roula ses épaules comme pour faire disparaître la tension et commença à grimper la monté suivit de ses trois camarades. Il aurait voulut leur dire que c'était bon, qu'ils pouvaient rentrer mais il savait que dès qu'ils auraient fait demi-tour il ferait la même chose. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui avait du être de ménage ce soir là, les regardant bizarrement.

Iwaizumi commença à ralentir la cadence quand il vit le portail se rapprocher. Il sentit alors une main dans son dos le pousser. Il se tourna pour voir Matsukawa avec un visage qui disait clairement qu'il n'allait pas le laisser s'enfuir.

Le lycée semblait plus petit que celui d'Aoba josai mais Hajima avait l'impression qu'il était immense. Devait-il attendre là, ou devait-il chercher le gymnase où s'entraînait le club de volley ?

Il fit un pas dans la cours, hésitant. Il regarda ses amis qui lui firent signe de s'avancer. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains s'avança alors vers eux. Elle leurs demanda ce qu'il faisait là et Iwaizumi resta muet. Il sentait sa gorge s'assécher. Oikawa s'avança alors vers la jeune fille avec son air séducteur.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Dit il suavement.

Bo-bonjour. Bégaya t-elle.

Nous cherchons le club de volley masculin, pourrais tu nous l'indiquer? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, elle reconnu alors Oikawa Tooru. Elle retira sa main de la prise du châtain et mit ses mains sur les hanches. Un air sévère tira ses traits.

« Ce n'est pas parce que notre équipe vous a battus que vous devez venir les déranger pendant leur entraînement ! Gronda t-elle.

Mais... pas du tout. Fit Tooru décontenancé.

Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda t-elle furieuse.

On voulait juste parler avec Sugawara. Intervint Issei. Notre ami est son âme sœur et il voudrait lui en parler.

Oh, je comprend. Je m'appelle Yui Michimiya, désolé de vous avoir mal jugé. »

Elle se courba devant eux, les joues totalement rouge. Elle leur proposa alors d'aller chercher son ami pour eux mais Iwaizumi refusa. Déranger le garçon pour ça était bien plus embarrassant. Il préférerait l'attendre. Elle le regarda pour voir s'il changeait d'avis mais vue qu'il ne rajouta rien elle acquiesça. Elle indiqua tout de même le chemin jusqu'au gymnase et souhaita bon courage à Hajime.

« Allez on y va. Fit Oikawa. »

Iwaizumi allait crier victoire, ses trois compères le laissaient tous seul. Ce qui serait pas plus mal pour la discutions qu'il allait avoir avec son lié. Mais Tooru lui tira la main dans la direction que la jeune fille leur avait indiqué.

« À quoi tu joue Trashykawa ?

Je mets en marche ton destin ! Et puis je veux voir comment ils s'entraînent aussi. »

Hajime tenta de défaire la prise de son ami mais Maki et Matsun le poussèrent pour qu'il avance. Ils entendirent alors le bruit des ballons rebondirent et le crissement des chaussures.

Dans le gymnase une partie des personnes s'entraînaient à la réception alors que d'autre au passe et aussi au tire. Daichi qui faisait une pose se tenait au côté de Shimizu, à qui il annonçait que Sugawara ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Il voulait demander à la brune d'essayer d'en parler avec le passeur mais elle n'était pas sûr qu'il se confit plus à elle. Sawamura soupira en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas tord.

Il se tourna vers la petite blonde pour savoir si elle avait réussi à tirer les vers du nez à Hinata. Yachi rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et affirma qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait mais que Shoyo lui avait fait promettre de rien dire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Couina t-elle.

Ne t'excuse pas voyons. Tenta t-il de la rassurer.

Il a vraiment peur de la réaction de Kageyama, désolé. »

Elle mit alors les mains sur sa bouche, sachant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Daichi la regarda surprise et tourna sa tête vers les deux concernés. Ces deux là seraient-ils liée ? En même temps ce ne serait pas étonnant vue que, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne pensaient qu'au Volley jour et nuit. Ça promettait s'ils se mettaient en couple. D'un coup Yachi hurla au monstre.

Elle pointait une fenêtre du doigt, jurant y avoir aperçut des yeux. Tout le monde regardait dans la direction mais personne ne vit quoi que ce soit. La coach sortit tout de même pour être sûr.

« Aoba Josai. Dit il étonné. »

Sugawara sentit son cœur s'affoler. Est-ce qu'Iwaizumi était venu finalement ? Il avait envie d'être heureux mais une partie de lui était en colère. Ukai fit rentrer les quatre garçons dans le gymnase sous les airs surpris de tous. Seul Hajime semblait se sentir coupable d'être là, les trois autres souriaient à pleine dent.

« Ohayo. Fit Oikawa.

Gr-grand roi ! Hurla Hinata tout rouge.

Comment tu va chibi-chan ? »

Celui-ci se cacha derrière Tanaka ne répondant pas à la question, amusant Tooru qui avait envie de le taquiner encore plus. Finalement Takeda finit par demander aux quatre garçons ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Nous somme là pour réunir deux âmes-sœurs. Annonça Maki en chantonnant. »

Iwaizumi rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, continuant de regarder ses pieds. Il avait envie de fuir à toutes jambes mais la peur l'avait en quelque sorte paralysé. Sugawara le fusilla du regard, un mois qu'il attendait et il était pas capable de venir seul ? De quoi il avait peur au juste ? C'était vexant.

Le cris d'Hinata déchira les tympans de tout le monde. Il pointait Oikawa du doigt et tentait de bégayer une phrase. Tout le monde le regardait interloqué.

« Hinata tout va bien ? Demanda Asahi.

Je... je... »

Le regard chocolat de Tooru brilla sous la compréhension. Il s'avança alors vers le roux qui abaissa son bras et recula de quelque pas. Le sourire d'Oikawa était immense, et tout le monde regardait la scène sans comprendre. Une fois arrivé très proche de plus jeune il posa sa main contre sa joue.

« Serait tu mon âme-sœur chibi-chan ?

Quoi ? Hurla Kageyama. »

Le passeur d'Aoba se tourna vers lui avec un sourire supérieure. Hinata quand à lui avait atteint une couleur rouge très inquiétante. Il sentait le sol tanguer sous ses pieds, il s'accrocha à la veste d'Oikawa pour éviter de s'étaler au sol. Le plus vieux se tourna vers lui, son amusement disparut instantanément. Il l'accompagna délicatement pour que Shoyo se retrouve sur le sol sans se faire mal.

Kyoko arriva vers eux en courant, une bouteille à la main, elle colla une main sur le front du roux et tenta de lui parler. Tandis que tout l'attention était accaparé par Hinata,

Oikawa fit un petit signe discret à son ami d'enfance afin qu'il prenne les devants. Vue que tout le monde était réunit autour de Shoyo, Iwaizumi en profita pour s'approcher de Sugawara.

« Je... mh, on peux parler ? »

Koushi se retourna vers lui, et hocha la tête avant de lui demander de le suivre à l'extérieure. Seul Matsun et Maki les virent fair et vue le regard du corbeau ils n'allaient pas les suivre.

Une fois dehors, loin des oreilles indiscrète, Koushi lâcha enfin le brun et croisa les bras. Iwaizumi fuyait le regard orageux du garçon et tentait de chercher ses mots. Malgré tout il était confus. Est-ce que Sugawara était au courant pour leur lien ? C'était plus que probable. Par quoi devait il commencer ? S'excuser ? Ce serait un bon début... Il l'entendit alors soupirer.

« Je ne te comprend pas. Souffla Koushi. Il y a un mois, tu as su, tout comme moi, qu'on était lié et tu as fuit... Et là, aujourd'hui tu débarque avec tes amis pour m'en parler. Est-ce que je te fait peur ?

-Non ! Le contredit il. Je... je ne sais pas. J'ai été con j'avoue mais j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Iwaizumi soupira à son tour. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire... n'avait-il pas tout foiré ? Il espérait que non. Il regarda Sugawara dans les yeux. Les pupilles grise le dévisageait, attendant une explication. S'il se foirait il pouvait dire adieu à un quelconque début de relation.

« Écoute je.. je suis pas doué avec ça, mais tu me plaît vraiment et... »

Hajime bafouillait complètement. Il tenta d'inviter le corbeau à faire une sortie à deux un de ces jours. Koushi sentit sa colère s'évaporer et la tendresse l'envahir. Iwaizumi avait de nouveau détourné les yeux et il jouait avec ses mains, se tordant les doigts dans tous le sens. Le gris posa les siens dessus et le pointue arrêta complètement de parler.

« Mais tu as pris peur quand même l'autre jour ?

Ouais... mes parents sont assez vieux jeux, et puis tu étais avec toute ton équipe et... »

Sugawara rit. Il ne pensait pas que le pointu d'Aoba josai pouvait être effrayer par les corbeaux. Le seul qui pouvait faire peur était Asahi, et encore, il ne fallait pas le connaître du tout ! Hajime le regarda un peu surpris. Le rire du gris était assez fascinant à écouter pour lui.

« Tu ne m'en veux plus ? Demanda-t-il.

Si toujours. Affirma t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais je peux essayer de me mettre à ta place, après tout nous sommes lié. »

Sugawara prit la mains gauche de son interlocuteur, effleurant de ses doigts le fil qui entourait le petit doigt. Iwaizumi ne voyait pas vraiment l'expression qu'abordait son interlocuteur mais il aurait tout le temps de découvrir ça maintenant, non ? Il serra sa main sur celle du corbeau et attendit que ce dernier le regarde à nouveau.

Il le détailla ses mèches grise qui tombaient sur son front, ses yeux couleur miel et son grain de beauté. Il remarqua alors une petite couleur rouge pointé sur ses joues.

« Iwaizumi ? Fit la voix légèrement tremblante de Koushi. »

Hajime écarquilla ses yeux en comprenant qu'il avait sûrement mit son âme-sœur extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il s'excusa et finit par lâcher la main du corbeau. Un silence finit par s'installer entre eux.

« Peut être qu'on pourrait faire une sortie ce weekend. Proposa Sugawara.

-Ouais, bien sûr... je – je vais trouver un truc sympa à faire...

-Tu sais, juste aller boire un truc ça me va, pas besoin de trop en faire.

-Ouais...

-On devrait peut être s'échanger nos numéros, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si bien sûr. Désolé, je suis...

-Pas très doué ? Le coupa le gris. J'ai cru comprendre. »

Iwaizumi se détestait. Il avait l'impression d'être pataud. C'était Sugawara qui menait toute la discutions... D'un côté ça l'arrangeait. Ils entendirent des bruits provenant du gymnase. Apparemment Oikawa riait et Kageyama semblait être la raison de sa moquerie. Les deux âmes-sœurs revinrent vers l'entré du gymnase pour voir qu'Hinata était toujours allongé au sol, Yachi tentant de le ventiler. Oikawa prenait Kageyama de haut, se moquant de lui comme un enfant puéril.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je ramène trashykawa chez lui. Souffla-t-il.

Non. Fit Sugawara. »

Iwaizumi se tourna vers le gris un peu prit au dépourvue. Koushi le prit alors par le bras pour l'éloigner de toute l'agitation, il remarqua Maki lui faire un signe avec le pouce vers le haut. Et Sugawara sembla y répondre par un merci mimé du bout des lèvres. Hajime suivit le garçon jusqu'à ce qui devait être le vestiaire de l'équipe.

« En faite je vais quitter l'entraînement plutôt aujourd'hui. Tu me raccompagne ?

Ok. »

Il sourit, content de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son liée. Sur le chemin ils échangèrent beaucoup d'anecdote sur leurs équipes et leurs enfances. Ils parlèrent de leurs familles et amis. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, et finalement Hajime finit par être bien plus à l'aise et, sans même savoir comment, ils se tenaient déjà la main.

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous à plu!**

**Il n'y a pas eut de bêta lecture à part la mienne alors je me doute qu'il reste des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler je les corrigerais! **

**N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir!**


	3. Unmei no ito (Atsuhina)

**Hello!**

**Voici donc le deuxième Os de cette série. Je n'ai pas encore d'autre couple en prévision, ce sera vraiment au feeling... Bref je vous avez parlé d'un Atsuhina et le voici, c'est très centré Osamu je trouve mais bon, vous comprendrez bien vite! Cette Os est trèèèès long, et je m'en excuse mais j'ai vraiment donné tout ce que je pouvais, en espérant que la fin ne soit pas décevante!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

**Unmei no ito (2)**

Depuis la nuit des temps, il est connu que les jumeaux obtiennent le fil du destin en même temps. Il leur permettra de les guider jusqu'à leurs âme-sœur. Les vrais jumeaux ont aussi la possibilité de voir celui de leur frère ou sœur. C'est avec cette vérité que les Miya ont grandit.

Durant leur deuxième année de collège, alors qu'Osamu était dans sa chambre, il vit apparaître son lien. Il eut envie de sauter de joie mais une chose l'en empêchait, voir l'angoissait. Il pouvait arrivé pour de vrai jumeaux de partager le même âme-sœur et ça il s'y refusait. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé, tout le monde ne cessait de pointer leur ressemblance. Osamu ne souhaitait pas vivre dans l'ombre de son frère, alors prit d'une peur immense, il se leva et descendit dans le salon où son jumeaux jouait à la console.

Il débarqua en courant dans la pièce sous les yeux surprit de sa mère. Il s'avança à grand pas vers Atsumu qui était resté concentré dans sa partie tout en mangeant des bonbons. Osamu lui prit la manette des mains afin que son aîné le regard enfin.

« Où est ton fil ? »

Il voulait le voir, savoir dans quelle direction celui d'Atsumu pouvait aller. Son frère fronça les sourcils, le regardant légèrement perdu, et contrarié.

« Je sais pas de quoi tu parle, et rend moi ma... »

Le blond s'arrêta dans sa phrase ; ses yeux, qui s'étaient arrêté sur sa manette, remarqua alors le lien d'âme-sœur enrouler autour de l'auriculaire gauche d'Osamu. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main à lui le cœur battant.

« Oh ! Votre lien est apparu ? Fit leur mère. Je suis tellement contente pour vous. »

Elle était rayonnante, elle allait les prendre dans ses bras quand elle remarqua son aîné relever son visage vers son frère. Ses deux enfants avaient l'air perdu, Osamu eut un éclaire de peine traversant ses yeux. Atsumu, dont le visage reflétait l'incompréhension se changea en colère.

« Je suis déso...

-Je m'en fout ! Le coupa le plus vieux en hurlant. »

Atsumu se leva du canapé et tourna le dos à son frère puis sortit en claquant la porte. La femme resta coi. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Osamu posa la manette doucement sur la table et arrêta le jeux et la télé. Une fois ceci fait il tourna un regard triste vers sa mère.

« Le sien n'est pas apparut... »

Sa mère mit ses mains devant son visage et laissa échapper un sanglot. La seule chose qui pouvait justifier un tel événement était qu'Atsumu n'avait aucune personne liée à lui. Elle ravala tout de même ses larmes et tenta d'être positive. Il devait y avoir une très bonne explication. Pendant plus d'un mois elle traîna ses fils voir des médecins mais aucun ne sut donner une réponse, tous s'accordaient à dire que son plus vieux fils n'avait pas d'âme-sœur. Elle aurait voulut continuer ses recherches pour trouver une solution mais au bout d'un mois Atsumu lui hurla dessus.

Il ne voulait pas, il était très bien tout seul, il n'avait besoin de personne. Il était le meilleure et personne ne pourrait arriver à sa hauteur. Il avait craché au visage de son frère qu'il n'avait un lien que parce qu'il était banale, naif et idiot. Osamu n'avait pas bronché sous les injures de son jumeau, il comprenait que celui-ci soit en colère, il l'aurait sûrement été lui aussi. Pour éviter à Atsumu plus de mal, le plus jeune ne parla plus jamais de lien, prétendant ne pas en avoir. Il cachait souvent sa main gauche à la vue du blond. Malgré tous ses efforts, il avait déjà aperçu son frère regarder sa main gauche comme si le fil allait apparaître à tout instant.

En grandissant Atsumu parut n'en avoir plus rien à faire, comme s'il avait fermé son cœur sur le sujet. Seul le volley semblait l'intéresser. Osamu décida alors de faire plus attention à son propre lien, espérant rencontrer cette personne un jour. Il commença à en parler à ses parents, puis à ses amis. Son frère avait souvent tendance à se moquer de lui quand il en parlait, mais il n'y avait plus cet air triste et trahit sur son visage. Osamu avait cru naïvement que son frère n'en était pas tant affecté par ce lien inexistant.

oOoOo

À Karasuno Hinata somnolait sur sa table de cours, épuisé par les entraînements qui s'étaient enchaîné. Il était tout de même satisfait d'avoir pu assister au camp intensif des première années. Il avait appris beaucoup malgré qu'il n'y avait été là-bas que pour ramasser les ballons. Il se frotta les yeux en espérant pouvoir se concentrer sur son cahier. Il remarqua alors un fil rouge dessus. Il tenta de le pousser mais chaque fois qu'il remettait sa main, il revenait.

Il souleva son poignet et remarqua alors que le fil le suivait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se leva d'un coup de sa chaise en s'exclamant. Tous le monde le regarda surpris alors qu'il gardait les yeux rivé vers son auriculaire gauche. Un sourire fendit son visage en deux.

« Hinata, je comprend que recevoir son lien peut-être très excitant, mais tu es en pleins cours, l'interpella son professeur. »

Shoyo rougit jusqu'au bout des pieds, il s'excusa et se rassit sur sa chaise sous les rires de ses camarades. Il tenta de cacher son visage sous ses bras mais il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main à hauteur d'yeux. Il avait son fil rouge ! Il allait pouvoir trouver la personne qui lui était destiné !

Quand la fin des cours sonna il se précipita dans les vestiaires du club, son énergie retrouvé. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas pour rencontrer le regard sévère de Daichi et celui surprit de Sugawara. Le brun allait commencer son sermon mais Hinata se précipita vers Koushi et lui tendit sa main gauche.

« J'ai mon lien ! Dit il tout joyeux.

-C'est fantastique, tu dois être très heureux Hinata. Fit Sugawara avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, j'ai hâte de savoir de qui il s'agit ! J'espère que c'est une personne qui aime le volley !

-Je n'en doute pas. Rigola Koushi. »

Le plus âgée lui frotta la tête comme le ferait un parent à son enfant. Daichi ravala son sermon et félicita le plus jeune à son tour. À chaque fois qu'un coéquipier rentrait Hinata annonçait la nouvelle, tout le monde fut heureux pour lui. Tsukishima se moqua de lui en plaignant le pauvre bougre qui serait lié à lui. Kageyama ne fit que hausser les épaules comme si c'était normale.

C'est dans une ambiance joyeuse que ce fit l'entraînement. Tout le monde fut rapidement au courant de la nouvelle. Il était tellement excité et passait souvent son temps à regarder sa main que cela énerva Tobio et comme à leur habitude ils se disputèrent. Sur le chemin du retour, Ils étaient tous le deux, le brun semblait toujours énervé du manque d'attention de son coéquipier et celui-ci regardait sa main rêveur.

« Dit Kageyama, tu as su tout de suite que c'était Iwaizumi-senpai ton âme-sœur ?

-Non, le fil est apparut pendant la semaine de repos de noël. C'est quand je suis revenue pour le premier entraînement de l'année que j'ai vue sa main.

-Et tu lui as dit tout de suite ? Demanda t-il curieux.

-Non, Oikawa-san était toujours avec lui. J'ai attendu qu'il soit diplômé. »

Hinata acquiesça, il était vraiment intéressé par son histoire. Il voulait avoir un avis, juste pour savoir comment il devrait si prendre. Kageyama lui apprit qu'Iwaizumi avait aussi découvert leur liens depuis longtemps mais qu'il voulait attendre que Tobio ait quinze ans, histoire qu'il soit assez mature pour comprendre ce que ça impliquait. Shoyo eut un instant de doute. Et si son liée était plus jeune ? Ou plus âgé ? Et s'ils avaient dix ans d'écart, voir plus ?

« Te prend pas la tête comme ça abruti ! Ce soir tu as intérêt de te coucher tôt et être en forme pour demain ! »

Il finit par laisser Hinata derrière lui. Cet Idiot allait encore angoisser pour pas grand chose et il ne serait pas en forme pour l'entraînement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eut sont lien plus tard ? Les nationales approchaient ! Il fallait pas que cet andouille soit distrait maintenant, il devait encore s'améliorer pour le tournois !

Son téléphone sonna le faisait sursauté. Il remarqua tout de suite que c'était la sonnerie qu'il avait programmé pour son petit ami. Il répondit alors rapidement, ne voulant pas trop le faire patienter. Kageyama était toujours heureux d'entendre la voix d'Iwaizumi lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne journée, s'il avait des projets pour le week-end, etc... Il répondait toujours à tous avec enthousiasme.

Quand Shoyo arriva chez lui il annonça directement le bonne nouvelle. Sa mère lui sourit tendrement et sa sœur hurla de joie. Elle lui posa plein de questions, malheureusement il ne savait pas encore avec qui il était lié donc il ne put vraiment répondre. Malgré tout il était heureux de partager son bonheur avec sa famille.

oOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Karasuno était désert au vue l'heure matinale, un bus se trouvait au milieu de la cour attendant que les élèves ne montent dedans. D'ailleurs les principaux intéressé étaient déjà là. Tous excités à l'idée de commencer le tournois du printemps. Sugawara fut le dernier à arriver.

« Oikawa n'a pas voulut te lâcher, se moqua Tanaka.

-Ne me parle pas de lui. Soupira Koushi, déjà que j'ai du le convaincre de pas m'accompagner... »

Il fut coupé par le bruit de son portable qui sonnait sans cesse. Un air sombre commença à se profiler sur son visage, faisant reculer ses coéquipiers. Leur couple était récent mais tout le monde savait déjà qu'Oikawa n'était pas facile à vivre. Sugawara appela le harceleur avec colère.

« Arrête de m'envoyer des messages Tooru sinon je bloque ton numéro ! »

Puis il raccrocha. Le silence se fit pendant une longue minute durant laquelle Sugawara fusillait son portable des yeux. Hinata déglutit, il nota dans sa tête de ne pas trop harceler son âme-sœur au cas-où. Quand Koushi comprit qu'Oikawa ne lui enverrait plus rien avant d'avoir la permission il se retourna vers ses coéquipier avec un sourire sympathique.

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous passez un bon week-end. Montons dans le bus et gagnons ce tournois. »

Tout le monde cria pour montrer sa joie avant qu'ils ne soient reprit par leur professeur qui leur demanda de faire moins de bruit. Le trajet se fit dans un silence serein. Chaque lycéen s'était endormit sur son siège. Pour l'instant le stress ne les touchait pas encore. Après une journée à s'entraîner dans un petit gymnase et une nuit à l'auberge ce fut enfin le grand jour.

La tension avait commencé alors à les envahir mais surtout Hinata qui se retrouvait au milieu de joueur immense et effrayant. Il ne savait plus tellement où donner de la tête qu'il bouscula même Nishinoya. Il s'excusa, et allait presque se courber jusqu'à ce que son front ne touche le sol mais une voix reconnaissable entre mille l'appela dans son dos. Bokuto venait de l'interpeller pour lui dire bonjour mais surtout lui dire qu'une fois sur le terrain il ne se retiendrait pas contre lui. L'Intervention permit à Shoyo de se concentrer sur le tournois.

OoOoO

L'équipe d'Inarizaki venait d'arriver au gymnase, il y avait un monde fou, quasiment impossible de ne pas se perdre si on était pas habitué. Il y avait un brouhaha énorme et ce n'était même pas le début de la compétition. Osamu entendit alors une voix se démarquer des autres, il fronça les sourcils pour observer un garçon aux cheveux redressé sur la tête avec des mèches blanches. En voilà un qui aimait se faire remarquer.

Il détourna le regard prêt à avancer avec son équipe quand il remarqua une couleur rouge flotter dans la direction du garçon. Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui mais celui-ci avait la main gauche bien visible et pas de fil. Mais Osamu ne rêvait pas il y avait son âme-sœur dans cette direction. Il allait avancer vers lui mais quelqu'un posa la main sur son épaule.

« On risque de partir sans toi si tu t'attarde trop. »

Kita était devant lui, le jaugeant du regard. Il jeta tout de même un dernier coup d'oeil dans la direction de son lien, mais il y avait tellement de monde qu'il ne remarqua pas vers qui il pouvait aller. Il soupira et suivit son équipe. Il se demandait si son frère avait aussi remarqué le fil rouge, de tout manière ça ne le concernait pas, n'est ce pas ?

Quand tout les lycéens avancèrent chacun leur tour pour représenter leurs écoles, il remarqua une nouvelle fois le fil. Il n'eut pas encore le temps de voir de qu'il s'agissait mais ça devait être soit une personne de la préfecture de Mie, Miyagi ou même Miyazaki. Ça avait avancé trop vite pour qu'il sache vraiment. Mais il y avait quelques chose d'étrange avec ce lien... Il semblait être coupé. Osamu pensa avoir rêvé et n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, tous ce à quoi il pensait était que son âme-sœur faisait partit des joueurs et qu'il allait pouvoir le rencontrer !

Atsumu avait bien remarqué le fil lui aussi, mais depuis qu'il avait quinze ans, il avait appris à en faire abstraction. Il se disait que ça ne voulait rien dire, que de toute manière il n'avait pas besoin de qui que ce soit, personne ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville et de tout manière il deviendrait le meilleur joueur de volley qui soit, ce serait suffisant pour le rendre heureux, non ?

Durant l'après midi le match de Karasuno avait lieu et Atsumu ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir comment s'en sortait Kageyama. Il lui semblait différent mais ce qui interpella le plus son regard fut le gamin au côté du brun. Il y avait un petit roux sur le terrain, un petit roux qui était au poste de bloqueur, mais surtout le corbeau avait à son doigt un fil rouge qui montait dans sa direction. Il s'agissait donc de l'âme-sœur de son frère...

Il claqua la langue sur son palais et n'en parla même pas à Osamu. Il était déçu de voir avec qui son frère était lié. Vue que lui-même n'avait pas d'âme-sœur il avait espéré que son frère en ait un qui compense cette absence, qu'Osamu aurait quelqu'un digne de lui... Ce gamin ne faisait pas l'affaire aux yeux d'Atsumu. Quelque part il était tout de même satisfait, une petite voix lui disait que son frère ne serait pas plus heureux que lui.

OoOoO

À la fin du premier set Hinata remarqua enfin que son fil rouge semblait se balader sur les allés en hauteur. Il regarda mais il n'y voyait personne, et puis c'était un peu loin pour distinguer les visages. Son lié était là, quelque part dans ce gymnase. Il se tourna vers son équipe et croisa alors le regard sombre de Kageyama.

« Concentre-toi crétin ! »

Shoyo recula d'un pas et fronça les sourcils. Il lui rappela que c'était lui qui avait raté les passes durant tout le premier set. Tobio lui attrapa le crâne et serra sa main faisant geindre Hinata de douleur. Finalement ils reprirent le match et le roux mit le lien de côté pour pouvoir jouer et marquer le plus possible. Il devait gagner, et puis il aurait sûrement l'occasion de croiser son âme-sœur.

Quand le match fut fini il partit manger avec ses camarades mais d'un autre côté il était impatient de voir qui était la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Sugawara qui avait remarqué son agitation posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Mon âme-sœur se trouve ici ! »

tout le monde le regarda un peu surpris par son éclat de voix. Koushi fut celui qui se reprit le plus vite et lui sourit d'un air doux. Il lui demanda si le garçon voulait aller le chercher. Hinata sembla hésiter, il avait très envie mais il voulait aussi voir le match de Kenma et celui de Bokuto.

« Nous sommes là plusieurs jours, tu aura sûrement l'occasion de le croiser. Le rassura Sugawara. »

Hinata hocha la tête et Tsukishima lui rappela, que si c'était un joueur, il pourrait déjà avoir perdu son match et être sur le chemin du retour. Il avait un petit sourire perfide sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas pour être méchant qu'il disait ça, mais il fallait aussi être réaliste, Shoyo n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion de le croiser et, malgré les apparences, Kei souhaitait qu'il prenne la bonne décision. Il ne s'attendit pas au regard sérieux d'Hinata qui se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va gagner tous ses matchs jusqu'à ce qu'on se rencontre sur le terrain. »

Tsukishima grimaça, le roux lui fichait tout le temps la chair de poule dans ces moments là. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est un tel regard en même temps qu'il faisait se genre de déclaration. La confiance qu'il dégageait mettait souvent ses adverses, voir même ses coéquipier, très mal à l'aise.

Finalement prit dans l'euphorie du tournois et la rencontre de nouveau adversaire Hinata oublia partiellement cette histoire de lien. Il lui arrivait de regarder un peu les mains des autres lycéens présent mais sans trop s'attarder. De tout manière ils rentrèrent assez tôt à l'auberge l'empêchant donc de suivre le fil jusqu'à sa destiné.

L'après-midi ils s'entraînèrent encore une fois mais surtout ils étudièrent les tactiques et les joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Ils prirent connaissance alors dès stratégies que Ukai leurs donna. Le soir arriva vite, et la fatigue aussi. Avant de s'endormir Hinata regarda son petit doigt. Il espérait vite rencontrer son âme sœur et voir si elle aussi était passionné par le volley.

Le lendemain, ils s'échauffèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de partir pour leur match. À leur arrivé sur le terrain l'assourdissante musique jouer par les supporteurs de l'équipe adverse abasourdit les corbeaux. Hinata se mit à contempler leur fanfare, espérant un jour avoir la même chose pour lui et son équipe, ça prouverait qu'ils auront réussi, non ? Il avança alors sur le terrain en regardant les gradins et non devant lui.

Osamu lui était entré en regardant droit devant lui, il repéra alors tout de suite le fil rouge accroché au doigt du petit roux de l'équipe adverse. Son cœur fit un léger arrêt avant de reprendre. Il voyait pour la première fois son âme-sœur et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il aller lui parler maintenant ? Mais le match allait commencer... Un coup dans son dos le fit revenir sur terre. Atsumu le regardait avec un petit air sévère.

« Concentre toi sur le match, de toute manière il n'en vaut pas la peine, il craint sûrement au volley. »

Osamu fronça les sourcils prêt à répliquer mais d'un autre côté il avait l'impression que son frère était juste malheureux qu'il ait réussit à trouver la personne lié à lui. Le brun ravala alors ses paroles et se contenta d'observer Hinata qui semblait perdu. En tout cas, même s'il était nul au volley il avait l'air plein d'énergie. Les yeux marrons tombèrent alors dans les siens. Osamu comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à voir leur lien, lien qui n'était pas complet d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas rêvé la veille, leurs fils tendaient l'un vers l'autre mais un espace les séparait. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'il se fit appeler par son coach afin qu'il se mette en ligne pour tirer le ballon. Il se mit en place et lança un dernier regard au roux qui semblait se faire crier dessus pas un garçon un peu plus grand.

Hinata de son côté était tout heureux, Tuskishima avait eut tord ! Son âme-sœur avait passé le premier tour, et c'était même un des jumeaux ! Il voulut en parler à Kageyama mais ce dernier lui hurla dessus. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des niaiseries pareil, il devait se concentrer et jouer correctement, il irait voir le garçon après le match.

Shoyo ne put s'empêcher de tout même observer le garçon s'échauffer. Quand il le vit faire sa courte avec son frère il se dit que le destin était vraiment miraculeux. Sa moitié semblait forte au volley, même si ne semblait pas s'amuser autant que son frère. Le roux était tout de même heureux de partager cette passion.

« Hinata on fait une courte aussi. »

Il accepta sans rechigner, après tout il voulait montrer au Miya que lui aussi était doué au volley ! Il sauta et frappa sa balle. Une fois les pieds à nouveau à terre il vue le regard du jumeaux sur lui. Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête, et Hinata lui sourit ! Le blond à côté visualisa cette échange d'un mauvais œil.

« Ne fraternise pas. Dit il à Osamu. Pense juste au match. »

Osamu soupira, il comprenait que son frère soit à fond dans son match, mais pour lui la personne en face était tout aussi importante. Le roux semblait avoir chercher son approbation sur son attaque. A ses yeux elle n'était pas exceptionnelle mais c'était quand même un saut assez haut pour une personne de sa taille. Le premier set commença alors sur un service d'Atsumu.

Hinata qui se trouvait sur le banc des remplaçants observa le service de sa place, il allait peut-être devoir l'arrêter au cours du match. Quand le blond fit taire la fanfare d'un geste de la main Hinata s'émerveilla. La garçon avait vraiment la classe ! Il voulut tenter un regard vers son âme sœur mais se retint. Il devait observer le temps qu'il se trouvait sur le banc. Absorber toutes les informations pour mieux jouer sur le terrain !

Quand son tour fut venue de jouer il était euphorique. Il allait pouvoir montrer toute l'étendue de son talent au jumeau. Il avait tellement hâte qu'il sauta haut mais en oublia de frapper le ballon. Quand il comprit son erreur il se prit la tête entre les main de honte. Kageyama n'hésita pas à lui hurler que c'était un abruti, et qu'il devait se concentrer sur le match ! Shoyo fut un peu honteux d'avoir louper son attaque et de se faire incendier, tous ça devant son âme-sœur... Qu'est-ce-qu'il allait penser de lui ?

Atsumu regarda un peu plus Hinata, ce dernier avait sauté plus haut que tout à l'heure. Était-ce un coup de chante ? Ce gamin qui semblait avoir deux mains gauches, aurait-il vraiment des capacités hors du commun ? Impossible ! Osamu quand à lui était mitigé, il ne savait pas s'il devait être déçu ou blasé, mais une chose était sûr, son lié n'était pas une personne comme les autres.

Quand finalement le petit corbeaux évita le bloque et marqua les deux frères étaient abasourdit. Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de réagir pour récupérer le ballon, le garçon avait traversé toute la piste en un clin d'oeil, c'était impressionnant.

« La classe ! S'émerveilla Atsumu. Je trouve ça super impressionnant de le voir jouer en vrai. »

Osamu se tourna vers son frère et détesta instantanément le regard qu'il y voyait . Son jumeau n'avait pas le droit de s'intéresser à Hinata. C'était son âme-sœur à lui ! Il pouvait tout partager avec Atsumu, même tout lui donner s'il le demandait, mais pas ça ! C'était une des seuls chose qu'il n'accepterait jamais de lui céder !

Bien sûr Atsumu se remit très vite à jouer comme à son habitude, et sa manie à vouloir se faire remarquer par l'adverse agaça bien plus rapidement Osamu qu'habituellement. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de jouer en sachant que son frère lui enverrait le ballon. Il savait que celui-ci était très compétitif, Osamu tenta de se rassurer en se disant que son jumeau n'était qu'intéressé par les techniques des deux autres et non par Hinata en lui-même.

Le vrai problème c'était que le roux semblait lui aussi admirer les techniques d'Atsumu, toute son attention était focalisé sur le blond. Osamu aurait voulut lui hurler que c'était lui qu'il devait regarder. Il eut l'impression de voir une bataille entre son frère et son âme-sœur à celui qui ferait les meilleurs techniques. Il vit même son jumeau lancer des piques à Hinata, c'en était frustrant.

La tension du match, la rage de vaincre, l'épuisement permit à Osamu de se concentrer sur le match et de faire abstraction totale de son lien. Shoyo en était au même point. Il n'y avait plus de fil entre eux, mais juste un filet de volley ball. Évidement, plus le match avançait plus Hinata montrait ses talents qui fascinaient Osamu comme le terrifiaient. Il était bien plus ressemblant à Atsumu qu'à lui. Il serra les dents jusqu'à la toute fin.

Osamu n'était pas heureux d'avoir perdu, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment sa défaite qui le rendu le plus malheureux. Son frère venait de promettre à Shoyo qui lui ferait la passe un jour. En langage Atsumu ça voulait dire qu'il l'intéressait bien plus qu'en simple joueur. Durant cette tirade Osamu remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Un fil rouge était apparut à la main gauche de son jumeau, et elle s'accrochait à celui d'Hinata. Ce lien n'avait aucun défaut. Pas d'impression de coupure...

Osamu sentit son cœur louper un battement. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Un lien d'âme-sœur ne pouvait se défaire. Il baissa alors les yeux vers sa main pour voir que son lien était toujours là, il se sentit légèrement soulagé, mais est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait partager Shoyo ?

Quand Kita lui demanda de s'aligner pour saluer le publique, il releva les yeux vers son frère. Il fronça les sourcils confus. Atsumu n'avait plus de fil. Il tourna la tête vers le roux et son lien se dirigeait vers le siens... Avait-il rêvé ? Il rejoignit son équipe et salua leurs supporters. Il savait qu'il était fatigué mais ce qu'il avait vue ne pouvait pas être un mirage, si ? Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne remarqua pas vraiment qu'il était arrivé aux vestiaires des garçons.

Hinata regardait l'équipe d'Inarizaki du coin où ils étaient. Il voulait aller parler à son âme-sœur, dont il ne savait toujours pas si le nom était Atsumu ou Osamu. Sugawara posa alors la main sur son épaule et lui demande ce qui pouvait bien le faire cogiter ainsi.

« Miya-san est mon âme-sœur... Dit il nerveux.

-Oh, et tu veux aller lui parler ?

-Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il ait mal pris notre victoire...

-Voyons Hinata, c'est un match pas une guerre. Je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux. Tu veux que je t'accompagne. »

Il secoua la tête négativement, préférant y aller seul. Il approcha alors nerveusement l'équipe adverse et ce fut les coéquipiers de brun qui le remarquèrent en premier.

« Miya-san ? »

Il l'avait interpellé d'une voix tremblante et avait sursauté en voyant les deux jumeaux se retourner vers lui. Le blond eut un sourire mesquin et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une pique mais sembla ravaler ses paroles en voyant son frère avancer vers le plus jeune, et surtout se mettre entre eux.

« Allons parler plus loin. Fit Osamu. »

Hinata hocha la tête et suivit le jumeau. Osamu avait bien vue les regard confus de ses coéquipiers mais surtout celui déçu d'Atsumu. Il se doutait des raisons qui poussaient Shoyo à venir lui parler. Il voulait lui aussi discuter de leur étrange lien. Une fois éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes il se tourna vers le roux.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir trop te parler pour l'instant, on voudrait rentrer à l'hôtel pour préparer nos affaires, mais je peux te donner mon numéro de téléphone.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Fit Hinata tout content. »

Osamu sourit. Le garçon avait l'air vraiment heureux de pouvoir échanger avec lui. Ça le rassurait mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait vue à la fin du match... Est-ce qu'il était possible que le lien soit faussé ? Est-ce que c'était pas plutôt Atsumu qui était lié à Shoyo ? Ça pouvait faire sens, ils semblaient tous les deux très similaires et semblaient être des fous du volley...

C'était quand même avec une petite inquiétude qu'il donna son numéro de téléphone au roux. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de son frère, mais ce dernier était déjà sortit de la pièce. Osamu se sentit mal à cette constatation, comme s'il était coupable. Il retomba dans les yeux d'Hinata qui semblait hésiter à regarder les siens, puis il tomba sur la coupure qu'il y avait entre leur lien.

« Dis Shoyo, tu ne trouve pas ça étrange que notre lien semble être coupé ?

Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Plus le petit haussa des épaules et lui promit de lui envoyer un message dès qu'il serait retourné à l'hôtel. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna vers ses coéquipiers. Il serra son téléphone contre sa poitrine et arrivé devant Sugawara, celui-ci le félicita en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

OoOoO

Sur le chemin du retour pour l'hôtel Atsumu n'adressa pas une seule fois la parole à son frère. Toute l'équipe sentait bien l'ambiance qui s'alourdissait un peu entre les deux jumeaux mais aucun d'eux ne fit de réflexion. Osamu aurait bien voulut parler du lien à un de ses aînées où même son coach mais il avait quelque part peur que son frère surprenne la conversation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que si c'était le cas, il perdrait Shoyo. C'était au moment d'aller se coucher qu'il reçut enfin un message d'Hinata. Atsumu qui était couché sur le dos à côté de lui roula dans la direction opposé.

Le blond se sentait tellement trahit par ce lien et son frère... La veille il avait trouvé le petit roux tellement risible. Il pensait qu'il ne regrettait pas que ce ne soit pas avec lui qu'il soit liée mais finalement durant le match il avait du constater que ce dernier était doué, tellement doué qu'il avait envie de jouer avec lui encore et encore... Il sentait quelque chose de fort entre eux, et pourtant c'était l'âme-sœur de son frère.

Il regarda sa propre main pour n'y voir absolument rien. C'était tellement rageant, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir lui aussi un âme-sœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Oui il était arrogant parfois voir même égoïste et menteur, mais c'était injuste ! Même les pires criminel en avait une, pourquoi pas lui ?

Il se leva sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil et sortit dehors. Il prit une veste et se posa à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Pendant ce temps Osamu, qui était toujours dans la chambre, observa le plafond. Il ne supportait pas de voir son frère ainsi, mais Hinata était son âme-sœur... qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Il n'était pas responsable, non ?

Il se leva à son tour et sortit dans le couloir. Il se demandait qui il devait aller voir, Kita ou son Coach ? Son capitaine allait sûrement rationaliser la chose sans rien apporter comme réponse et il le renverrait se coucher. Il partit donc en direction de la chambre de l'adulte. Il frappa à la porte et s'attendit presque à n'avoir aucune réponse, mais Kurosu l'a lui ouvrit semblant toujours bien éveillé.

« Osamu que fait tu là ? Tu sais que tu dépasse le couvre feu ?

-Je sais Monsieur mais je voudrais vous parler. »

L'air sérieux de son élève poussa le coach à le laisser rentrer dans sa chambre. Il le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce tandis que lui même s'assit sur le lit. Il était vrai qu'il avait remarqué que les deux jumeaux ne semblaient pas dans leurs assiettes et il avait pensé à une simple dispute entre frères, mais pour que l'un deux demande à lui parler, c'était peut-être plus grave.

« Je t'écoute.

-Normalement les jumeaux ont leurs liens qui apparaissent en même temps et ils peuvent voir celui de l'autre.

-Oui je sais tous ça.

-Celui d'Atsumu n'est jamais apparu. »

Kurosu fut surpris et se sentit triste pour le blond. Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour ça : Atsumu n'avait pas d'âme-sœur... Comment un gamin comme lui aurait pu vivre ça ? Il allait lui demander depuis quand c'était ainsi mais son élève reprit la parole avant qu'il est formulé sa question.

« Est-ce qu'un lien peut apparaître coupé ? Demanda Osamu.

-Coupé ? C'est-à-dire comme un rejet du lien ?

-Non, comme si un espace séparait les deux fils mais qu'ils tendaient toujours l'un vers l'autre.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une tel chose. Dit-il perplexe.

-... Et est-ce qu'un lien peut-être faussé ?

-Que veux tu dire par là ? »

Osamu regarda son professeur avec appréhension. Il ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle réponse il espérait entendre mais il devait en parler, se libérer de ce poids. Il prit une grande inspiration sous l'écoute patiente de son professeur.

« À la fin du match, mon lien c'est détaché de celui de Shoyo et..., non en faite c'est plus de son côté. Enfin c'est compliqué à expliquer mais notre lien a cessé d'exister durant une légère seconde et c'était Atsumu qui était connecté à Shoyo pendant ce laps de temps.

-Osamu, ce sont des choses impossibles, un lien ne peux pas changer, même entre jumeau. Tu as peut-être rêvé, tu sais avec la fatigue nos idées ne sont pas forcément claire. »

La garçon soupira. Son Coach avait sûrement raison. Le match avait été éreintant, il avait put s'imaginer des choses. Que l'adulte le lui confirme qu'il s'était fait des idées le soulageait un peu. Il remercia Kurosu et ressortit dans le couloir. Quand il retourna à sa chambre il s'allongea sur le lit et il tourna vers celui vide de son frère. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait la frustration de son jumeau... ne pas avoir d'âme-sœur devait être tellement dure. Tout le monde avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait et qui l'aimerait sans condition quelque part, mais Atsumu n'avait pas cette chance...

Le blond ne revint que très tard dans la chambre. Voir son frère dormir aussi paisiblement avec ce fil rouge qui flottait au dessus de lui ça le mettait en rage totale ! Il avait envie de foutre son frère par terre. Il serra les poings et repéra alors le portable de celui-ci sur la petite table de nuit. Ce dernier clignotait sûrement à cause d'un Sms non lu. Il prit le portable et déverrouilla, les mots de passe de son frère étaient toujours un nom de nourriture. Il vit alors le nom « Hinata Shoyo » affiché en gros, prouvant que ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message.

Atsumu serra les dents et alla dans les contacts. Il appuya sur celui de Shoyo et appuya sur « supprimer ». Une petite fenêtre apparut lui demandant s'il voulait aussi bloquer le numéro. Il appuya sur oui et un autre message apparut demandant s'il était sur.

Il hésita.

Il était en colère et ne voulait pas que son frère puisse avoir Hinata mais c'était tout de même l'âme-sœur d'Osamu... Pourtant il arrivait bien à des gens de ne pas finir ensemble malgré ce lien, non ?

Pourquoi Atsumu n'aurait pas le droit à sa chance lui aussi ? Il avait le droit ! C'était injuste qu'il soit le seul sans personne et puis au fond de lui n'était il pas le plus compatible avec le petit corbeau ?

Il appuya sur annulé et sortit son propre téléphone. Il recopia alors le numéro du garçon et l'enregistra. Il reposa le cellulaire de son frère et s'allongea sur son lit. Un léger sourire franchit ses lèvres. Il gagnerait le cœur du roux en premier ! Il envoya un message à Shoyo pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avec un petit cœur, il était sur que le garçon devait aimer ce genre de message niais.

Le lendemain Osamu trouva son frère bien plus clame que la veille, voir même souriant et ça ne semblait pas être une simple façade. Il ne comprenait pas mais il se doutait que ce dernier avait quelque chose en tête, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il décida d'observer tous ses moindres faits et gestes mais pourtant rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Il semblait normal, beaucoup trop normal avec ce qui c'était passé la veille.

Durant le match entre Karasuno et Kamomedai, Atsumu regardait commentait presque tous ce que faisaient les joueurs. Osamu se retenait de se jeter sur lui. Vue qu'il était de bonne humeur autant le garder ainsi. Quand Hinata s'effondra sur la piste Atsumu pencha la tête en arrière les yeux fermer et soupira.

Son jumeau le regarda en attendant ce qu'il allait encore avoir à dire mais il se figea. Le fil était réapparut sur la main du blond. Le cœur d'Osamu eut encore un raté. Il suivit alors le lien jusqu'en bas de la piste et resta fixé sur Hinata. Il n'osait pas regarder sa main, il avait peur de voir que le sien ait disparu où pire : qu'il mène aussi à Shoyo.

Il ne voulait pas partager son âme-sœur, il ne voulait pas qu'Atsumu le lui vole ! Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que dans un clignement d'œil le fil se sépare encore une fois au milieu. Il savait que le lien était revenue à sa main. Il se sentit pris de vertige et s'agrippa à la rambarde.

« Osamu est-ce que tout vas bien ? Fit Kosaku inquiet. »

Osamu s'était accroupi et regardait sa main gauche. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas halluciné. Le fil du destin avait accroché Hinata et Atsumu pendant une longue minute, et leur lien était entier !

Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il sentit alors quelqu'un passer un bras sous ses épaules et le mettre debout pour se diriger vers la sortie. Quand il arriva dehors il remarqua une chevelure orange devant lui. Il se dégagea de son porteur et s'avança rapidement vers Shoyo.

Quand celui-ci l'aperçut les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il s'inclina et demanda pardon. Pardon d'avoir été aussi faible, pardon de ne pas avoir pu tenir jusqu'au bout. Osamu ne voulait rien entendre de tous ça, il voulait lui parler du lien, mais sa voix resta bloquée. Il se sentit égoïste de vouloir parler de ce qui le tracassait lui, le problème c'est qu'il ne sut quoi dire d'autre.

« Prend soin de toi Shoyo, et l'année prochain soit en pleine forme ! Je veux pas écraser un malade c'est trop facile. »

Osamu reconnut la voix de son frère qui était à ses côtés. Hinata hocha la tête et s'excusa une dernière fois avant de monter dans le taxi qui l'attendait. Le blond lui fit des signes de la main tandis que la voiture partait, son jumeau lui était toujours figé. Atsumu avait dit exactement ce qu'il fallait, alors que lui non. Son frère lui tapota l'épaule sagement.

« Allez il va s'en remettre. Nous on doit allez prendre notre bus. »

Est-ce qu'Osamu devait en parler à son frère ? Devait-il lui parler du lien qui semblait être bien plus intense entre Atsumu et Hinata qu'avec lui ? Devait-il abandonner l'idée d'avoir son âme-sœur au profit de son jumeau ?

Non il ne devait pas sauter au conclusion aussi vite. Il allait devoir trouver ce qu'il se passait entre eux, il allait devoir comprendre pourquoi le lien semblait être double. Pourquoi celui d'Astumu n'apparaissait que de temps en temps et quand ce dernier ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Ou peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de repos... Il ressassa tous ça jusqu'à son retour chez lui.

Il n'osait même pas envoyer de message à Shoyo. Il était terrifié. Si jamais Hinata avait vue le fil qui le connectait à Atsumu et décidait de le choisir lui... Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortit même pas pour dîner. Il entendit alors son frère frapper à la porte.

« Sam tu es sur que ça va ? Maman s'inquiète. »

Il ne voulait pas lui répondre, il ne voulait pas le voir. Qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Il entendit alors son frère soupirer et redescendre. Une fois les bruits de pas disparu il se laissa happer par morphe.

Quand sa mère vient le réveiller le lendemain il était déjà neuf heure. Il n'était pas rare qu'il dorme énormément mais il s'était couché bien trop tôt la veille. La femme prit sa température et fut légèrement soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait rien mais elle restait tout de même inquiète. Arrivé dans la cuisine, son frère si trouvait déjà dévorant son petit déjeuner. Atsumu se tourna à son arrivé.

« Au fait Tobio m'a informé que Shoyo semblait aller mieux ce matin. Le préviens Atsumu. »

Osamu releva la tête vers son frère mais ne vit aucune moquerie. Son jumeau l'avait-il informé par gentillesse ? C'était étrange mais il ne dit rien de plus. Quand leur mère demanda qui était Shoyo, le blond lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait juste d'un joueur d'une équipe adverse qui était tombé malade. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Osamu prit enfin son portable et envoya un message à Hinata.

Il était son âme-sœur, à lui de prendre des nouvelles, il n'avait pas besoin de son frère pour ça. Il avait l'impression ainsi d'avoir encore un fossé qui se creusait entre Atsumu, Hinata et lui. Il mangea rapidement et repartit dans sa chambre.

Atsumu le regarda faire et leva les yeux au ciel. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda ses messages. Sur son écran s'affichait « J'espère que tu te remet bien, hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles, le jumeau blond aka Atsumu ! ». Il l'avait envoyé il y avait une heure et avait même reçut une réponse avec un smiley qui souriait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'écran en étant bêtement heureux.

Oui il savait que ça blesserait Osamu, il n'était pas bête ! Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à son frère mais Shoyo... il y avait quelque chose entre eux, bien plus fort qu'un stupide lien. Le voir sourire lui avait retourner les tripes. Il se sentit légèrement coupable. Il inspira profondément et se décida à sortir faire un footing pour tenter de faire partir ce sentiment.

Il croisa sa mère en sortant de la cuisine. Cette dernier fut surprise de le voir tout seul. Il haussa les épaules et précisa qu'il partait courir. La femme s'inquiéta, ses fils semblaient étrange depuis leur retour. Elle savait qu'Atsumu ne lui dirait rien, elle monta alors à l'étage pour voir son deuxième fils allongé sur son lit regardant sa main gauche.

« Tout vas bien mon chérie ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

-Est-ce qu'un lien peut-être faussé ? Dit-il.

-Comment ça ? »

Il expliqua alors son lien avec Hinata qui semblait être coupé en plein milieux. Il hésita une petite minute mais décida de ne pas lui parler de ce qu'il avait vue avec Atsumu. Il savait qu'elle lui dirait d'en parler avec son frère et ça il ne voulait pas. Si le lien n'apparaissait plus entre le roux et blond ça ne servait à rien... Et il espérait qu'il n'apparaisse plus jamais.

Sa mère tenta de le rassurer, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un lien coupé au milieu mais elle était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de grand chose. Elle proposa tout de même au garçon de voir un médecin ou un spécialiste si Osamu était vraiment inquiet. Il haussa les épaules mais en vrai il angoissait totalement à l'idée de savoir ce que ça pouvait signifier.

oOoOo

Il ne restait que deux petites semaines avant que les troisième années soient diplômé. Ils retournaient de temps en temps au gymnase mais en passaient plus à réviser. Sugawara avait remarqué que depuis leur retour Hinata les évitait. Il comprenait que le garçon s'en veuille mais ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute. Alors pour une fois il laissa ses révisions de côté et passa au gymnase. Il avait réussit à avoir l'info par Ennoshita que ce dernier serait seul ce soir là, car il était responsable de la clé et que Kageyama partait voir son petit ami. Il le vit tenter de faire des services smasher.

« Hinata je peux te parler ?

-Je dois m'entraîner.

-Hinata ça suffit. Fit sombrement Koushi. »

L'intonation et le regard de son aîné eut le dont de stopper Shoyo dans ses pas. Il se tourna vers le garçon et sentit de longues sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos. Il posa le ballon et s'assit en position seiza sur le sol. Il vit Sugawara l'imiter et aborder un regard bien plus doux.

« Hinata personne ne t'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé, et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, tu as fait de ton mieux. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit roux dont les larmes pointèrent le bout de leurs nez. À vrai dire personne n'avait oser lui en reparler de peur que ça remue le couteau dans la plaie. Chaque soir Hinata avait tourner dans son lit, les images du match défilant dans sa tête. Koushi comprenait bien que son cadet l'avait très mal vécu.

« Tu fera de ton mieux l'année prochaine n'est ce pas ?

-Oui... sanglota t-il.

-Très bien, alors gagne l'année prochain ! »

Il laissa le roux pleurer, et le prit dans ses bras comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant. Ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes tandis que Shoyo laissait échapper toute sa tristesse. Quand il se calma enfin Sugawara sentit que c'était le bon moment pour diriger les pensés du plus petit sur d'autre chose plus joyeuse.

« Alors comment ça avance avec Miya ?

-Très bien. Dit il avec un petit sourire. On parle souvent ensemble, et il est très drôle.

-Tu l'aime bien alors ?

-Oui beaucoup. Rougit Hinata.

-Je suis content pour toi, et j'espère que tu t'entendra bien avec son frère après tout tu devra le côtoyer de temps en temps. Plaisanta t-il.

-Pas de soucis je parle de temps en temps avec lui aussi. Il est beaucoup moins bavard mais j'aime bien lui parler. Dit il en haussant les épaules. »

Koushi fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas les jumeaux, mais du peu qu'il avait vue il avait l'impression que ça ne correspondait pas à leurs caractères. Il aurait plutôt vue le blond du genre à assommer de messages Hinata plutôt que le brun. Il haussa les épaules, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuse parfois. Shoyo lui semblait tout heureux et c'était le principale. Sugawara était content de savoir que l'âme-sœur du plus jeune semblait en prendre bien soin. Il frotta la petite tête rousse et raccompagna le garçon en dehors de l'établissement.

Devant le lycée attendait Oikawa qui semblait bouder. Hinata allait s'excuser et laisser ses deux aînés ensemble mais le gris lui prit le bras et passa devant le capitaine d'Aoba josai sans lui adresser la parole. Le roux entendu le garçon couiner le prénom de Koushi.

« Tu sais Hinata les histoires d'âme-sœur ne sont pas toujours facile. Des fois tu tombe sur un crétin, pot de colle, possessif et surtout qui ne t'écoute pas !

-Koushi. Gémit Tooru derrière eux.

-Alors fait attention Hinata, un bon petit ami est un petit ami qui sait t'écouter !

-'Tsumu me demande beaucoup de chose sur le lycée. Dit il. Il m'a posé beaucoup de question sur moi, et il a très envie de rencontrer Natsu. Il as une très bonne mémoire d'ailleurs, il se souvient de petit chose que je lui est raconter. 'Tsumu est très attentif !

-'Tsumu ? Demanda Sugawara.

-Oui ! J'appelle Atsumu 'Tsumu, c'est lui qui m'a demandé et Osamu veux que je l'appelle Sam.

-Hinata avec lequel des deux tu parle le plus ?

-Avec 'Tsumu, il est très drôle, je suis content qu'il soit mon âme-sœur ! »

Le passeur fut encore plus décontenancé, n'était-ce pas Osamu le lié de Shoyo ? Il allait demander au roux mais Oikawa se mit devant eux et tendit un paquet à Sugawara avec une petit tête de chien battue. Le gris soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels avant d'ouvrir la petite boite. Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent des Mapo Tofu très épicées, ses préférés. Il releva alors le visage vers celui du châtains.

« Ne crois pas que je te pardonne comme ça Tooru, mais merci ! Viens Hinata, je vais t'acheter des beignets chaud. Il faut qu'on parle. Tooru tu attend là, je reviens ! »

Oikawa rentra sa tête dans les épaules mais ne rechigna pas à rester dans le froid pour attendre son petit-ami. À l'intérieure du Sakanoshita Koushi demanda à Shoyo de choisir ce qu'il lui donnait envie. Son cadet avait l'air si joyeux, il avait l'air d'être sur qu'Atsumu était son âme-sœur et il semblait rayonner à cette idée. Sugawara n'avait pas envie de briser quoi que ce soit mais si Hinata se trompait bel et bien ça le dévasterait quand il reverrait les jumeaux. L'aîné tenta de se rassurer en se disant que le garçon avait peut-être juste inversé le nom dans son téléphone, mais il n'y croyait pas trop.

Ce fut avec beaucoup de mal qu'il demanda à Hinata s'il se souvenait de la couleur de cheveux des jumeaux et surtout celle de son lié.

« Bien sûr ! 'Tsumu a les cheveux gris et Sam les a blonds ! »

Koushi grimaça mais il tenta de ne rien montrer. Il y avait encore la possibilité que ce soit juste une confusion dans les prénoms et que Shoyo s'entendait bien avec son liée, mais le gris ne se voilait pas la face... La manière dont Hinata en avait parlé il était sur qu'il s'était trompé.

« Hinata, c'est Osamu qui a les cheveux gris, c'est lui qui est ton âme-sœur. »

Le roux se tourna vers son aîné les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il eut un petit rire nerveux et affirma que son ami avait tort, il sortit son téléphone et remonta les conversations. Il se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en tombant sur le premier message qu'il avait envoyé à Osamu... Il s'était trompé. Il serra son téléphone dans sa paume et se sentit comme étouffé. Il était tombé amoureux du mauvais jumeaux... Comment allait-il l'annoncer à son âme sœur et au frère de ce dernier ?

« Hinata tout vas bien. Tenta Sugawara pour le calmer.

-Je... je suis trop bête. Dit-il. Sam va me détester.

-Je suis sur que non. Tu sais on est pas obligé de tomber amoureux de son âme-sœur, il y a un tas de personne qui vive heureux ainsi. »

Hinata baissa le visage et sortit de la supérette. Son aîné voulut le rattraper pour le rassurer mais il ne se retourna pas et se mit à courir jusqu'à chez lui. Il se sentait tellement Idiot. Arrivé à la maison il balança ses affaires et s'enferma directement dans sa chambre. Il glissa contre le bois de la porte et entoura ses jambes repliés contre son torse. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?

Quand son portable sonna à l'arrivé d'un nouveau message il sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il le prit d'une main tremblante et regarda une petite image d'un Loulou de Poméranie avec un petit mot « Je trouve qu'il te ressemble trop ! Je vais en adopter un et l'appeler Shoyo ! » c'était accompagné d'un smiley clin d'oeil qui tire la langue et un petit cœur. L'expéditeur était Atsumu évidement.

Hinata laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres mais il ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire de tout manière ? « il est trop chou ce chien, au faite je suis tombé amoureux de toi alors que je suis lié à ton frère »...

Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs... Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi stupide de toute sa vie. Il ne répondit pas au message, ni au cinq autres qui suivirent. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de toute manière.

Quand il arriva au lycée le lendemain, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Osamu avait finit par lui envoyer un message à son tour alors qu'il allait enfin répondre au blond et ça l'avait bloqué. Il ne savait pas comment leur dire pour ses sentiments... Il passa la fin de semaine à écrire et effacer ses messages tandis que les jumeaux l'assaillaient sous les leurs, inquiet qu'il ne réponde pas.

Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête, peut-être devait-il chercher conseil auprès de Sugawara. C'était le seul au courant de l'histoire et le seul qui ne se moquerait pas de lui. Quand il arriva à l'entraînement ce samedi il espérait pouvoir lui en parler mais malheureusement Koushi n'était pas venue, comme tous les troisièmes années en faite.

Il regarda ses autres camarades, se demandant si l'un d'eux pourraient l'aider. Il ne fallait pas vraiment compter sur Kageyama, il savait que ce dernier avait déjà des sentiments avant d'en parler avec son aîné. Quand aux autres, soient ils n'avaient pas encore vue leurs fils soient ils ne savaient pas qui était à l'autre bout... Pendant qu'il se changeait il entendit Tobio râler et ranger son portable avec hâte avant de l'attraper par le bras et le sortir des vestiaires.

« Attends Kageyama, j'ai pas refermé ma chemise. »

Malheureusement le brun ne s'arrêta pas. Il tira son ami jusqu'au rangement des vélos et se décida enfin à le lâcher. Hinata qui avait prit ses affaires avec lui, fini de s'habiller. Il regarda alors son ami avec dureté et incompréhension. Kageyama semblait passablement énervé aussi. Shoyo tenta de se remémorer l'entraînement mais il n'avait pas eut l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde...

« Quand est-ce que tu va te décider à répondre à Miya-san ?

-Pa-pardon ? Fit il perdu.

-Il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages pour savoir si tu vas bien et pour savoir pourquoi tu ne lui répond pas !

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi leurs dirent...

-C'est pas mon soucis ! Réponds lui !

-Tu es vraiment sans cœur Bakageyama ! »

Tobio fronça les sourcils et attrapa le crâne du plus jeune et y pressa ses doigts, faisant geindre de douleur son meilleur ami. Il s'éloigna en ronchonnant et ordonna à Hinata de réponde au garçon dans les plus bref délais. Shoyo regarda alors son téléphone qui n'avait pas sonné de la mâtiné... Il déverrouilla l'écran et regarda les messages en attente de réponse.

Il inspira profondément et commença à écrire son message mais il ne trouvait aucune formulation pour annoncer la chose. Est-ce qu'il devait répondre à Osamu ou à Atsumu en premier ? Devrait-il peut-être annoncer la chose à son âme-sœur en premier... Oui il fallait qu'il le dise à Sam d'abord ! Il commença à taper sur les touches quand son téléphone sonna, le faisant sursauter, il en lâche presque sont téléphone. Il décrocha rapidement.

« Allô ?

-Hinata, c'est Osamu.

-Sam... »

Hinata se figea complètement. Son âme-sœur était au bout du téléphone et il était complètement paralysé. Devrait-il lui en parler maintenant ? Mais comment lui dire ? Oh mon dieu, qu'avait-il prévue de dire par message déjà ? Son esprit devint complètement vide.

« Shoyo, tout vas bien ?

-Ou-oui bien sûr. Tout vas très bien ! Et toi ?

-Bien. Tu es sûr ? Tu semble préoccupé et tu n'a pas répondu de la semaine.

-Ouais, la semaine a été chargé avec les examens, les entraînements et tout et tout... »

Shoyo eut envie de se mettre une claque, ça ne sonnait pas du tout rassurant ce qu'il disait. On pouvait bien voir qu'il répondait rapidement et qu'il paraissait très nerveux. Puis qu'elle excuse nulle, Osamu savait très bien que les examens pour les première années étaient fini, il lui en avait parlé la semaine dernière... Il se sentait le pire idiot qu'il soit. L'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur confirmait qu'il n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Finalement Miya reprit la parole.

« Tu n'es pas obligé dans parler mais je peux t'écouter si tu veux.

-ah... Merci Sam. Dit il tout doucement. J'ai juste eut une semaine difficile.

-D'accord. Je dois te laisser, bonne après midi Shoyo. N'oublie pas de répondre.

-Je le ferais, bonne journée. »

Il se sentait coupable et il n'avait rien osé dire, mais comment lui annoncer ça en même temps ? C'était terrible !

oOoOo

Osamu avait raccroché un peu alarmé par le comportement d'Hinata. Il était du genre très extravertie, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Qu'il soit si tendu pendant leur conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était même mauvais signe mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison.

« Tout vas bien mon chérie ? Demanda sa mère.

-Oui, il a eut quelques soucis durant sa semaine mais il as dit qu'il me répondrait.

-Je suis soulagé. Tu as bien fait de l'appeler. »

Atsumu était sur le canapé, feignant de regarder la télé mais il avait bien écouté la conversation. Il aurait voulut appeler le premier mais, grâce à Tobio, il avait eut deux, trois nouvelles quand même. Il espérait que Shoyo lui réponde à lui aussi maintenant. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Hinata s'excusait, prétextant une semaine surchargé. Il ne répondit pas, un peu vexé que ce soit grâce à Osamu qu'il lui réponde enfin.

Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé sans rien dire. Atsumu posa son regarde sur la main gauche de son frère où brillait encore et toujours se fil rouge qui le liait à Shoyo. Il eut comme un haut le cœur et finit par détourner le regard et tomber sur son propre auriculaire relié à rien... Pourtant on pouvait tomber amoureux sans ce fil... Il en était la preuve ! Ces quelques mois à échanger avec Hinata le lui avait prouvé, il ne faisait pas que ressentir une attirance, c'était bien plus que ça. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son frère, se demandant si c'était pareil pour lui, la question franchit alors ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse se contrôler.

« Tu es amoureux de Shoyo ? »

Osamu tourna la tête vers lui surprit et confus par la question. Il sentait les yeux d'Atsumu le sonder, comme si la question avait une grande importance. Pourtant il pensait que son frère avait laissé tomber cette histoire depuis longtemps. Il sentait à nouveau cette pression qui lui disait que quelque chose clochait mais il ne comprenait pas d'où ça venait.

« Non. Répondit-il avec toute honnête. Mais je tiens à lui, et je pense que si on pouvait se voir plus souvent ça pourrait arrivé. S'empressa t-il de rajouter. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant encore une longue minute en silence avant qu'Atsumu ne détourne à nouveau ses yeux vers la télé. Pour une fois le blond avait gardé son self contrôle. Il avait eut envie de se jeter sur Osamu, de lui dire de lui laisser Hinata s'il n'en voulait pas. Il avait envie de hurler que c'était injuste, qu'il emmerdait leur monde et leur stupide lien. Il finit par se lever comme si de rien était. Il atterrit dans la salle de bain, s'accrochant au Lavabo. Il tentait de calmer la rage qui montait en lui.

Un fil rouge passant devant ses yeux l'interpella. Son frère l'avait suivit ? Quand il se tourna vers la porte il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que lui dans cette petite pièce. C'est avec une légère appréhension qu'il regarda sa propre main. Là à son auriculaire il y avait le lien, d'un rouge éclatant. Il n'en revenait pas il avait un âme-sœur... Est-ce que ça lui faisait plaisir ? Non ! Cinq ans qu'il avait attendu ce stupide lien ! Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aimait, bien qu'il soit lié à son frère, il apparaissait ? Il n'allait pas accepter ça ! Que ces stupides histoires de liée aillent au diable ! Il avait choisi Hinata Shoyo, que celui au bout de ce fil se trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Personne d'autre que le corbeau était fait pour lui, il le savait, il le sentait !

D'un coup le lien disparut, et ce fut comme un soulagement.

Osamu toujours assit sur le canapé sentait une migraine arrivé. Le comportement étrange de Shoyo et maintenant celui de son frère ne le rassurait pas. Il avait bien vue que la réponse qu'il avait donné à Atsumu avait contrarié ce dernier. Il se remémora le lien qui était apparut entre eux... mais depuis le tournois aucun fil du destin n'était réapparut au doigt de son jumeau. Il devait se calmer, c'était juste une coïncidence, il avait mal regardé. Hinata était toujours lié à lui, et même s'il ne l'aimait pas encore ce n'était pas les affaires de son frère après tout, l'amour ça ne venait pas en un claquement de doigt.

oOoOo

Un mois plus tard Hinata n'avait toujours rien dit, à chaque sms d'un des deux garçons il était très stressé. Heureusement, le samedi suivant il était à Tokyo pour le camp d'entraînement de Fukurodani, il avait donc prévenue les jumeaux qu'il ne serait pas disponible durant ce laps de temps. Ils avaient juste répondu que eux même seraient occupé. Shoyo allait en profiter pour mettre cette histoire un peu de côté et pourquoi pas chercher conseil auprès de Kenma.

Il n'avait rien dit à personne pour l'instant, seul Sugawara était au courant. Il avait rayé définitivement Kageyama de la liste vue que ce dernier avait le numéro d'Atsumu, on ne savait jamais, et il était gêné dans parler aux autres. Kozume était son autre meilleur ami et il ne connaissait pas les jumeaux, puis il était toujours de bon conseil. Arrivé sur place il vit le chat l'attendre au côté de Taketora.

Les corbeaux saluèrent leurs camarades avec beaucoup de chaleur. Seuls les premier années restaient un peu en retrait ne connaissant encore personne. Hinata fonça vers son ami, il lui avait déjà précisé par message le besoin urgent de lui parler. Kenma l'accompagna alors jusqu'au gymnase en attendant que le garçon lui parle enfin.

« Tu te souviens que j'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur durant le tournois du printemps.

-Oui. Dit il laconiquement. Tu m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de Miya Osamu et qu'il le voyait aussi.

-Exacte, on a même échangé nos numéros. Le jour même...

-D'accord, et du coup que c'est-il passé ?

-'Tsumu, sont frère m'a beaucoup écris et... »

Kozume regarda son ami avec un petit sourire qui fit rougir Hinata. Son meilleur ami avait compris sans qu'il ne puisse formuler les mots qui restait coincé dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce que Shoyo pouvait aimer la perspicacité de son ami à cet instant ! Il était tellement mal à l'aise avec toute la situation que dans parlé lui faisait du bien.

« Tu es donc tombé amoureux du blond.

-C'est ça...

-Tu m'avais dit que votre lien avec Miya Osamu n'était pas complet n'est ce pas ?

-Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Fit Hinata perdu. »

Cette fois ci le sourire de Kenma signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose que Shoyo ne comprenait pas. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant le blond, mais ce dernier ne dit absolument rien et continua d'avancer. C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrir sur Lev qui semblait tout heureux de voir Hinata. Il avança à grand pas vers lui avec Insouka juste derrière.

« Hinata ! Fit le métisse. De combien de centimètres à tu grandis ?

-0,3 centimètres ! Dit-il fière de lui.

-J'ai grandit 0,4 centimètres j'ai gagné !

-Lev va plutôt t'échauffer. Cria Yamamoto ! Pas le temps de glander maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir s'entraîner. Au faite les corbeaux, il y a un nouveau lycée qui participe cette année !

-Qui ça ? Demanda Ryu et Yu d'une même voix.

-Le lycée Inarizaki ! »

Hinata se figea à cette mention. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui avançait tranquillement. Kenma ne l'avait pas prévenue de ça ! Quand il le vit franchir les portes à son tour Shoyo lui courra après pour le rattraper. Il remarqua tout de suite l'équipe des jumeaux mais avant que l'un de le remarque il prit le poignet de son ami.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire Kenma ? Aide moi !

-On va jouer de tout manière Shoyo, tu n'aura pas trop le temps de leur parler, mais on en parlera ce soir toi et moi.

-Shoyo ! Fit la voix d'Atsumu de l'autre côté de la salle. »

Le sus nommé se figea et serra un peu plus sa main sur sa prise. Kozume grimaça légèrement. Finalement Hinata se retourna vers le blond qui avança en trottinant vers lui. Le cœur du petit roux s'accéléra de peur mais aussi d'excitation. L'homme dont il était tombé amoureux resplendissait presque au milieu de ce gymnase. Il entendit le petit rire de Kenma qui s'en cachait à peine, le gênant encore plus. D'ailleurs il remarqua Osamu qui avança plus tranquillement vers eux mais qui semblait fusiller son frère du regard.

« Tu vas bien Shoyo ? Demanda Atsumu.

-Ou-oui et toi ? Bégaya t-il.

-Super depuis que je sais que tu es là. »

Osamu qui arrivait derrière lui serra les poings et grinça des dents. Il voyait ça d'un très mauvais œil que son jumeau soit aussi familier avec Hinata. On aurait dit un couple et ça l'agaça. Il salua à son tour Shoyo qui semblait être au bord de la syncope au vue de son visage. En même temps vue l'attitude d'Atsumu il y avait de quoi être gêné.

« Shoyo, tu devrais aller te changer. Intervint Kenma.

-Ah ! Oui bien sur, merci Kenma ! »

Il fut très soulagé que son ami lui offre une porte de sortie, il n'attendit pas une seconde pour courir jusqu'à la salle qui leur servirait de vestiaire durant le week-end. Kozume qui était resté sur place remarqua immédiatement le regard du Miya blond. Ce dernier semblait le jauger, comme s'il évaluait un adversaire. L'autre ne fit que le saluer avec politesse et repartir avec son équipe bien qu'il se retourna plusieurs fois vers lui avec un regard étrange.

Kenma soupira, Hinata n'était pas le seul qui allait être embarrassé dans cette histoire. Quand son ami lui avait parlé du lien il avait fait des recherches sur les jumeaux, il savait donc parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'il trouvait étrange c'était qu'aucun des Miya ne semblaient le savoir. Il haussa les épaules, de toute manière d'ici Dimanche ce serait réglé. Il regarda alors sa main gauche et le fil rouge qui s'y trouvait. Les liens étaient vraiment une chose que la science ne savait pas encore expliquer correctement.

Hinata avait fini par se changer et fit en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec les jumeaux de la matinée. Ce fut assez facile vue qu'ils firent des matchs sans vraiment de pause entre chaque set. Au moment du repas Il fila vite vers Kenma. Lev et Inosuka les rejoignirent très vite.

Osamu ne s'en formalisa pas, tant que Shoyo et Atsumu ne se retrouvait pas seul ça lui convenait. Malgré tout il sentit un poids l'empêcher d'être complètement serein. Le comportement de son frère à vouloir autant être près d'Hinata et celui de ce dernier qui les fuyait presque comme la peste... Son mauvais pressentiment de la dernière fois revient en force. Il regarda son jumeau qui semblait bouder et qui avait ses yeux dirigé vers le corbeaux.

Sam leva alors la tête pour observer son âme-sœur. Celui-ci lançait parfois des coup d'œils dans leurs directions mais il les détournait très vite. D'un coup le garçon aux cheveux gris se retourna vers eux et il vit Hinata lui tirer le bras pour qu'il arrête. Clairement il parlait de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être satisfait ou inquiet, surtout que le visage de Shoyo semblait plus nerveux qu'heureux.

L'après-midi passa sans qu'il puisse en toucher un mots avec le roux, c'était évident maintenant que le garçon l'évitait, voir le fuyait, la question c'était pourquoi ?

Quand les matchs furent fini pour la journée il ne s'étonna pas de voir que tous continuait à s'entraîner, par contre beaucoup le faisait avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas de leurs équipes. Hinata était allé demander au passeur de Fukurodani de jouer avec lui contre le grand blond à lunette et le métisse. Apparemment le passeur avait l'habitude de jouer avec Shoyo au vue des ses mouvements fluides et le fait qu'il posait exactement le ballon où il fallait.

Il semblait doué mais sans plus. Par contre les deux garçons en face bloquaient le roux s'en mal. Voir le corbeau de l'extérieure du terrain donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il volait, c'était fascinant. Osamu finit par redescendre pour lui même s'entraîner mais il tomba sur le regard brillant d'Atsumu. Ce dernier semblait plus qu'absorbé par le corbeaux. Il n'avait jamais vue son frère avec un tel regard...

« Tsumu, l'interpella t-il. Viens t'entraîner. »

Tsumu se tourna vers son jumeau avec un regard hautain mais finit tout de même par jouer avec son équipe. La tension entre les Miya était palpable par toute l'équipe et personne ne savait vraiment d'où ça pouvait venir. Suna en avait une vague idée mais sans plus. Quand ils eurent terminé ils rangèrent leurs affaires et Osamu prit la décision d'enfin parler avec Hinata. Il se dirigea vers le réfectoire et le chercha des yeux, il ne savait pas s'il était chanceux ou non mais il restait une place à la table. Il allait s'y mettre quand il vit le garçon de Nekoma aux cheveux blond s'y asseoir. Il croisa d'ailleurs son regard, ils ne se lâchèrent pas d'une seconde. Sam avait l'impression que les yeux du garçon le sondaient, il ressentit un long frisson le long de sa colonne.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par Rintaro qui posa une main sur son épaule, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il acquiesça et regarda à nouveau vers le décoloré mais il était déjà entrain de parler avec Hinata.

Finalement à la fin du repas il se leva presque en même temps que le roux et tenta de l'interpeller une nouvelle fois mais ce dernier pris à nouveau la fuite. Au détour d'un couloir il tomba à nouveau sur le chat qui jouait sur une console assit sur un banc. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui avant de replonger dans son jeux. Osamu pris ça comme une invitation.

« Laisse moi finir ma partie. »

Il s'assit à ses côtés et attendit. Il entendait les bruits du jeux et rien d'autre. C'était relaxant. Pas de bruit excessif, ni de cri. Finalement le silence était rare durant les camps d'entraînement, il devait en profiter ! Il en oublia presque son dilemme. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri résonne dans le couloir. Le garçon immense aux cheveux gris courrait vers eux en tirant un de ses camarades, sûrement un premier année, vers eux.

« Kenma-san !

-Ne cris pas Lev, tu n'es pas tout seul. Dit Kozume d'un ton blasé.

-Iruka se demandait si envoyer des messages à quelqu'un d'une autre équipe pouvait être considéré comme de l'espionnage, j'ai beau lui dire que non il ne me croit pas.

-S'il ne parle pas de stratégie de volley ou de ce qu'ils font en entraînement.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit Iruka ! Fit Lev fière de lui. Après tout Kenma-san et moi on parle beaucoup avec Hinata, et pareil pour lui et son frère ! Ajouta t-il en pointant Osamu du doigt. Hinata à dit qu'ils ne parlaient jamais des entraînements tous les trois !

-Tous les trois ? Répéta Osamu.

-Oui toi, Hinata et ton frère. Hinata m'a dit qu'il parlait avec vous très souvent.

-Lev !»

Osamu n'écouta pas vraiment le reste de la conversation. Il se rappela de l'air satisfait de son frère le lendemain du tournois alors qu'il avait été en colère la veille. Le petit air satisfait d'Atsumu quand il lui avait dit avoir eut des nouvelles d'Hinata. Le moment où Shoyo avait arrêté de donner des nouvelles son jumeaux avait semblé préoccupé... L'enfoiré !

Il se précipita vers la salle où son équipe et lui devait dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Atsumu lui avait caché ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser une seule chose ? Non il faillait que ce crétin ait toujours tout, cette fois ci il n'allait pas céder. Hinata était son âme-sœur, pas la sienne ! Il arriva furibond dans la pièce découvrant son frère assit sur un futon son portable dans la main qui souriait bêtement. Osamu était sur qu'il envoyait des message à Shoyo. Depuis la fin du tournois il regardait souvent son portable avec ce même air niait !

« Tu as envoyé des messages à Shoyo ? Cria t-il. »

Atsumu releva la tête vers son frère. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, il avait l'air bouillant de rage. Le blond soupira et laissa sa tête partir en arrière, il sentait déjà les reproches arrivé, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça. D'un autre côté il ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer.

« Et alors ?

-Shoyo est liée à moi. »

Osamu parlant en détachant chaque syllabe. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi son frère voulait toujours tout lui prendre ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce qu'il avait pour une fois ? Osamu reconnaissait que pour le coup il pouvait paraître égoïste mais n'était ce pas normale ? Oui il n'aimait pas Hinata mais ça ne changeait rien, n'est ce pas ?

« Ouais je suis au courant. Cracha Atsumu.

-Alors arrête de lui parler.

-Pourquoi ? Cria le blond.

-Parce que c'est Mon âme-soeur ! Hurla t-il à son tour.

-Alors quoi ? Je devrais finir ma vie seul parce que j'ai pas de putain de fil rouge ?

-C'est pas mon problème !

-Pourquoi ça doit être toi qui doit être lié à Shoyo ? Tu l'aime même pas ! Toi et ton putain lien tu crois que ça fait tout mais c'est pas le cas ! Pour la première fois de ma vie j'aime quelqu'un plus que le volley et tu me laisse pas avoir ça ! Pourquoi ? »

Osamu allait répliquer mais il remarqua les yeux humides de son frère. Es-ce qu'Atsumu venait d'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'Hinata ? Impossible ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils se connaissaient et question sentiment le blond n'était pas très doué autant pour les exprimer que pour les ressentir.

« Atsu...

Tu sais quoi ? Le coupa t-il froidement. Garde ton putain lien, mari toi avec Shoyo. Vivez une belle vie tous les deux. J'en ai rien à foutre. »

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues d'Atsumu. Il les effaça avec hargne et bouscula Osamu pour sortir de la pièce. Le brun était quelque peut abasourdit par l'état de son frère. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir vue la souffrance du blond. Il n'avait jamais vue son jumeau pleurer, pas depuis le collège quand il avait appris qu'il n'aurait jamais de lien.

Tous le monde dans la chambre regardait Osamu avec gêne, interpellé par la dispute bien plus virulente que d'habitude. Les première années le regardaient un peu effrayé et confus. Sam quand à lui sentait son cœur se serrer, il n'avait pas voulut blesser son frère, malgré les disputes il tenait à lui. Pourquoi il fallait que ça se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi Atsumu avait du naître sans lien ? C'était injuste pour eux deux...

« Est ce que tout vas bien ici ? »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir le capitaine des corbeaux à l'entrée de la salle. Osamu se retourna pour voir qu'Hinata était là aussi. Il semblait gêné et se cachait légèrement derrière son capitaine. Avait-il entendu la conversation ? C'était possible les mur n'étaient pas épais et la porte était grande ouverte. Suna le poussa par l'épaule.

« Va lui parler. »

Hinata méritait des explications. Osamu avança en dehors de la pièce et fit signe à Shoyo de le suivre. Ce dernier était très nerveux apparemment ce qui n'étonnait pas tant que ça le plus vieux. Une fois dans un couloir où il n'y aurait pas d'oreille qui traînerait, il se tourna enfin vers le plus petit. Il lui demanda s'il avait tout entendu et Hinata confirma tout en fuyant son regard.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Fit le roux.

-Non c'est moi qui le suis, ça du être gênant pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis désolé. »

Shoyo était penché en avant, Osamu ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais on entendait des trémolos dans sa voix. Le Miya n'était pas sur de vouloir entendre la suite, par réflexe il serra sa main droite autour de son auriculaire gauche. Il sentait que ce qu'allait lui dire son lié n'allait pas lui plaire du tout, mais il devait l'entendre, au fond de lui il sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Peut importe ce qu'allait lui dire Hinata ça allait changer quelques choses chez eux ce soir.

« Je suis tombé amoureux d'Atsumu. »

Osamu ne fut même pas surpris finalement, ça tombait sous le sens. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient beaucoup trop... Il aurait pensé que ça lui ferait plus mal que ça, pourtant la posture d'Hinata et ses reniflement montraient qu'il était sûrement celui qui avait le plus mal à cet instant. Osamu ne voulait pas le voir pleurer encore moins par sa faute. Shoyo était quelqu'un de bien, peut-être de trop bien pour les deux frères.

Finalement ce qui faisait le plus mal à Miya était qu'il se retrouvait seul. Il avait un âme-sœur et il devait le laisser à son frère, comme quasiment tout... Il aurait voulut pour une fois se détacher de ça, avoir son propre chemin sans qu'Atsumu y soit, mais là encore il échouait. Il voulait le bonheur de son frère bien évidement mais les âmes-sœurs ça ne devait pas se partager. Il regarda alors sa main, le fil flottait toujours à son doigt, était-il près à laisser partir Hinata ? S'il écoutait son cœur la réponse était oui, bien sûr, mais dire au revoir à lien d'âme-sœur ce n'était pas facile, peut-être que le leur ne signifiait pas de l'amour.

Il suivit le lien des yeux et fut surpris qu'il ne soit pas rattaché à celui de Shoyo. Il partait dans le couloir derrière Hinata alors que celui du roux pointait vers l'étage du dessous. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le petit n'était pas son âme-sœur ? Il se rappelait des deux fois où il avait vue Atsumu avec le fil du destin... Il n'avait pas rêvé, mais ça voulait aussi dire que Shoyo était le véritable âme sœur de son frère et que lui même était celui de quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ? Il voulait savoir !

« Shoyo...

-Je suis désolé, répétât-il. Je suis le pire de tous les âmes-sœur qu'on pouvait avoir.

-Shoyo. »

Les deux furent surpris par la nouvelle voix qui venait de retentir dans le couloir. Kenma se trouvait là, regardant Hinata avec douceur. Celui-ci s'approcha de son ami en pleurant. Kozume n'hésita pas à tapoter le haut du crâne du plus jeune.

« Tu n'es pas du tout horrible comme âme-sœur. Dit il. Bien au contraire, ton cœur a compris avant tes yeux.

-De quoi tu parle ? Demanda t-il. »

Kenma releva sa main gauche et Hinata pouvait y voir un fil rouge être entouré autour du petit doigt. Shoyo ne comprenait pas, était il aussi l'âme-sœur de son ami ? Il bégaya un moment son incompréhension. Il finit par suivre le fil de Kozume qui était relié à la main d'Osamu.

Miya avait donc raison, il n'était pas lié à Hinata mais au blond. Il y avait eut un soucis et le chat semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être qu'ainsi il comprendrait pourquoi il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Hinata contrairement à Atsumu, pourquoi il avait senti cette distance entre eux...

« Ça s'appelle une confusion jumelle. Fit Kenma.

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Osamu.

-Parfois chez des jumeaux leurs liens peut-être perturbé, ça dépend de plusieurs facteurs. Personne ne se l'explique et c'est extrêmement rare, mais ça nous ait arrivé. »

Kenma leurs expliqua alors que le lien n'apparaissait que chez un seul des jumeaux. Dû à ce lien absent celui de l'autre cherchait à compenser, il se liait alors à l'âme-sœur du jumeaux qui n'avait pas le fil. C'était comme un système de régulation afin que les deux jumeaux puissent trouver leurs âmes-sœurs. Ça se réglait au contact de cet âme-sœur. Shoyo qui était donc le lié d'Atsumu avait vue son lien être perturbé aussi, et il s'était donc vue lié à Osamu.

« Depuis quand tu sais tout ça ?

-Il y a peu de temps, quand Shoyo m'a parlé de ce qu'il avait vue, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème donc j'ai fait mets recherche. J'ai mit un peu de temps à trouver quelque chose.

-Tu savais donc que tu étais mon âme sœur ?

-Oui mais vue que tu avais les yeux rivé sur Shoyo je me suis dit que si c'était de lui dont tu tombais amoureux ce ne serais pas grave. »

Hinata eut presque envie de pleurer à nouveau. Kenma aurait été prêt à laisser le lien de côté pour lui. Il attrapa la main de son ami, sachant qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les contactes physiques, et le regarda les yeux encore humide.

« On est lié aussi du coup quelque part. Je suis content de partager mon lien avec toi. Dit il à Kenma.

-Tu le partage avec Miya pas moi Shoyo.

-C'est presque là même chose. Dit il en boudant. »

Osamu comprit alors pourquoi il ne ressentait pas vraiment de connexion avec Hinata depuis le début. Certes il l'aimait bien et n'avait pas apprécié le rapprochement d'Atsumu avec Shoyo mais finalement c'était peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment il avait juste peur d'être celui sans âme-sœur... Ou ça n'avait été que son égoïsme qui avait parlé.

Comment son frère allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Il allait sûrement être heureux d'être celui lié à Hinata non ? D'ailleurs ne voyait-il pas le lien maintenant vue que le problème était réglé ?

« Shoyo. L'interpella t-il. Je pense que tu devrais aller chercher 'Tsumu. »

Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Osamu se sentait léger d'un coup. Atsumu pourrait être heureux et lui même pourrait avoir un lien privilégié avec quelqu'un que son frère n'aura pas. Hinata essuya ses yeux avant d'acquiescer et disparaître. Il se retrouva seul avec Kozume, et il était totalement gêné. Il n'avait pas su voir avant que le garçon était son véritable âme-sœur...

« Je m'appelle Kenma Kozume.

-Osamu Miya. »

Kenma le salua d'un petit mouvement de tête. Osamu comprit que le garçon ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'avait pas l'air bavard non plus, en faite il ressemblait plus à Osamu que Shoyo. Il serait sûrement plus facile d'avoir une discutions avec lui.

oOoOo

Hinata courrait dans les couloirs suivant le fil rouge. C'était très pratique ses liens pour retrouver quelqu'un. Il arriva très vite dans un gymnase où on pouvait entendre une balle rebondir au sol avec un bruit sourd. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir le blond s'entraîner au service.

« Atsumu ! Cria Hinata. »

Celui-ci s'arrêta en plein élan, se rattrapant juste avant de tomber au sol. Il se retourna pour voir Shoyo tout essoufflé à l'entrer. Il détourna le visage rapidement pour reprendre son service. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre le roux le rejeter. Pour lui ils étaient fait pour être ensemble mais si Hinata ne pensait pas la même chose ça ne servirait à rien. Il savait qu'il avait blessé son frère en tombant amoureux du corbeau, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ça avait été plus fort que lui.

« Je t'aime ! »

Cette fois ci il tomba au sol et la balle qu'il avait envoyé lui retomba dessus, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri de souffrance. Il se frotta le crâne et se retourna vers le plus petit. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination. Atsumu n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu, il lui demanda de répéter.

« Je t'aime. Fit Shoyo une seconde fois.

-Et mon frère ? Demanda t-il. »

Hinata secoua négativement la tête, puis regarda à nouveau Atsumu avec un grand sourire. Ce garçon était si brillant et si beau quand il souriait, le passeur se sentait éblouie et il avait envie de sourire à son tour. Son cœur se réchauffa aux rythme de ses battements. Il se releva pour s'avancer vers le roux. Il avait presque envie de rire, Hinata ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait en lui disant ça. Atsumu n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser partir après ça !

« Tu sais que si on se met ensemble, lien ou pas, je te rendrais pas à Osamu. Le taquina t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave vue que c'est à toi que je suis lié ! »

Atsumu fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, le fil était à nouveau apparut à son doigt et en le remontant il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était attaché à la main de Shoyo. Est-ce qu'il était entrain de rêver ? Le poids du corps d'Hinata lui arrivant de plein fouet lui fit comprendre que non. Il serra ses bras autour du petit corps ne voulant pas le voir lui échapper.

Shoyo l'aimait en retour mais en plus de ça il était son âme-sœur... plus jamais il ne cracherait sur le fil du destin, celui-ci pouvait être un sacré enfoiré mais il savait bien choisir les paires. Il fourra son visage dans les mèches rousses, cachant un sourire immense.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là! Je sais le Osamu Kenma sort un peut de nul part mais bon j'allais pas le laisser tout seul voyons!**

**Il n'y as pas eut de bêta lecture et je m'en excuse!**

**De bisous et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire!**

**Fairy-Stalkeuse: **Merci pour ton commentaire! De rien et vive le SugaIwa! Un jour les gens le reconnaîtront à sa juste valeurs! Et bien sur que ses trois amis allaient l'aider tout en se moquant gentiment! J'adore aussi les histoires de soulmates! J'espère que ce Atsuhina t'aura plus et si jamais tu as une idée de couple propose, je pourrais peut être le faire!


End file.
